Dark Knowledge
by NewWriter557
Summary: With her family in the Underworld, Esme has to deal with things in Storybrooke on her own. This is the third book in a series so to ensure that you truly understand the story, please read The Lost Girl and As Time Goes On. Follow me on twitter at @writing 01 to keep updated! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Sissy? Sissy wake up!"_

It was Roland; Esme knew that much. What she didn't know was exactly what was wrong. With Hope being up all night, Esme hoped that it was something important because she felt like she had only been asleep for a couple of minutes.

"Roland? What is it little knight?" Esme said groggily.

"I don't want to go to school. I want to stay here until papa and Gina and Henry are back," Roland complained. As Esme slowly opened her eyes, she was somewhat relieved to see that it was light outside; she could give up on trying to sleep and deal with a new day.

"I know honey, but we have to get you to school. School is where you go to make your smarter!" Esme began but even she didn't really believe that, so she couldn't blame her brother when he clearly wasn't convinced. He stood at the edge of Esme's bed and stared at her; determined to stay home.

"Okay, come here sweetie, " Esme said as she threw her duvet away from her and allowed Roland to climb into bed and snuggle close to her.

"Why did they leave?" Roland asked for the one hundredth time this week. As often as it happened, each time grew more pitiful because Roland tried less and less to hide his sadness. Esme had never really considered it until her family left, but he and his father had rarely been separated; so his leaving to save a friend was going to be tough for a 7 year old to understand.

"They had to leave to help Emma, sweetheart," Esme said as she wrapped her arms around the scared little boy and gently stroked his curly hair. She felt him settle beside her.

"Good Emma?"

"Yes, honey. Good Emma," Esme whispered. She knew that this was all incredibly complicated. For months the perfectly adorable little boy had been told to stay away from Emma; in her evil days, she had terrified and hurt him. So how was Esme supposed to explain to him that Emma was now safe to be around because her pirate boyfriend absorbed her darkness before he died? Esme barely understood it, and so it was unfair of her to expect Roland to. Ultimately, around a week after Regina and Robins wedding, Hook was killed by Emma in an attempt to save him from the darkness that he had loathed. Emma travelled to the underworld to save him, Henry insisted on accompanying her, Regina went to ensure Henry was safe and Robin went to ensure that Henry and Regina remained alive; their honeymoon lasted a grand total of seven days. Esme could barely remember the conversation that she had had with her parents; the second that she heard 'the underworld' her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. Much like everyone in the world, Esme had known people that died. Some of them were dark, sinister people who were probably best friends with Hades himself. But others? Others were good, kind, generous people who had been taken from this world far too soon. The bad ones Esme wouldn't have minded seeing; she hoped they would suffer as much in death as they had made others suffer in life - purgatory was almost better than hell at making them do that. They would be tormented by there own mind and that gave Esme a minute hint of satisfaction. But Esme knew that it wasn't only dark souls that got sentenced to oblivion in purgatory. If she had joined her parents in the underworld, Esme would meet some of the few good souls that she had brought death to; she may not have ended their lives herself, but her association with them marked their death sentence. She was responsible for the deaths of many souls that had only showed her kindness; the only thing that made that thought even remotely bearable was the thought that they were in a better place. Esme couldn't live with herself if she found that they had been in purgatory all this time. She was a coward. She knew that. But she had had an overload of information and change this last year; she couldn't handle much more.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. The alarm rang to life.

"Well kiddo, you know what that noise means," Esme said as she brushed her brother's hair out of his eyes, which she knew Roland hated. As he squirmed in her arms, Esme laughed as the two play fought.

"Oh and after school, you are so getting your hair cut!" Esme laughed.

"Now go on, get ready and i'll make you and Hope some breakfast," Esme said as she hoisted Roland out of her bed.

"Hehe, Hope does eat food silly!" Roland giggled as stood sat on the floor and clung to Esme's leg. Just as he tightened his grip, Esme heard Hope screaming through the baby monitor.

"Roland, come on bud. We've got to get ready."

"No!" Roland shouted playfully.

"Roland please-" Esme said as she tried to walk towards the door, but she knew the reason that Hope was crying was because she wanted her food, and her food was in the kitchen. That meant that Esme had to go down the stairs and she couldn't do that with her very heavy little brother attached to her leg.

"No! No! No!" Roland shouted. As he and Hope began out-screaming one another, Esme could feel herself getting more and more angry.

"Roland! Go and get ready! Now!" Esme shouted. Her voice carried throughout the house and echoed off of the floors and walls of empty rooms. The second that she saw the dejected look on Roland's face, she regretted it, but the little boy had got up and ran to his room quicker than Esme had stopped him.

"No, Roland wait! Sweetie, i'm s-" Esme began but it was no use. Hope was screaming and the sound was vibrating through the whole house. Esme ran to the kitchen as fast as her feet could take her, made Hope some formula and immediately took it to her crying sister. As she lifted her, Hope's cries grew a little less shrill. Once Esme placed the bottle in her mouth, she couldn't help but giggle at how quickly the youngster guzzled down her breakfast; the kid liked her food. Apart from the crying, dirty diapers and total lack of sleep, Esme quite enjoyed looking after Hope. She loved seeing the funny little faces that she made, and learning what they meant. She found it funny how she could now tell almost exactly what Hope wanted just by the sound of her cry. She also quite liked dressing her in the cute little outfits. Esme loved being a sister, but she wasn't always good at it; the sad little boy in his room was a testament to that. So once Esme had burped and changed little Hope, the two of them went to Roland's room. She knocked but her was very vocal about the fact that he didn't want to talk to her.

"You sure? We could make pancakes before you go to school?" Esme pleaded but she knew that it was in vain; Roland had never seen her lose her tempter before. She had scared him and there was no amount of pancakes to make that better. So instead, Esme did the only thing that she could think of doing; talking to him. She had tried to be the strong one, but she was struggling too and maybe it was okay for Roland to know that. So she sat on the floor outside of Roland's bedroom, cradled baby Hope in her arms and began to talk.

"Okay listen buddy. I am so, so sorry that I shouted at you. I never meant to scare you I just- I just needed you to get ready and Hope was crying and -. But that doesn't mean that it's okay. Things have just- you know how much you miss mom and dad? Well, I miss them too. I'm not used to this whole parenting, or big sister thing, but I promise I will try to be better okay?" Esme said. As she watched Hope fall asleep, she waited in silence for a reply from her brother; but it never came. With that, she got up to get her cell phone to call Granny and let her know that there would be a change of plan; since Robin and Regina left, Esme had dropped Roland to school and brought Hope to Granny's. Today that didn't seem likely.

"You are a good sister, sissy. I'm sorry for being naughty," Roland said through the door.

"Oh honey, that's okay. We were both naughty. So, how about you open the door, we give each other an 'i'm sorry' cuddle and then we get you to school," Esme said hopefully. Thankfully, her brother accepted the deal; he slowly opened the door before tentatively joining Esme on the floor and clutching her waist tightly.

"Okay. Can you make the pancakes like daddy?" Roland said as he continued to clutch Esme's waist.

"I can try honey. Now you go get dressed, Hope and I will make the pancakes and we can see who finishes first. Okay?" Esme asked, to which Roland nodded eagerly.

"Okay. Ready? Set. Go!" Esme commanded. She laughed at how quickly little Roland sprang to life; jumping up from the floor, racing into his room, and frantically pulling on the clothes that Esme had left out for him the previous night. Once she was satisfied that Roland was almost ready, she took Hope into the kitchen, placed the sleeping baby into the bassinet that was placed beside the kitchen table and began making Roland his pancakes. Roland loved the way that Robin did it - he made them into little stars using a cutter that Regina had lying around - but Esme had never been any good at cooking; anytime that she tried using the cutter, it turned out more of a blob than a star. So she made the pancake in its normal, circular shape and then used the cutter to cut out the star; she was fairly certain that they wouldn't last long enough for Roland to notice. As she waited for the batter to cook in the pan, she noticed a slight but sharp twinge in the back of her head. It left like the beginning of a migraine; one that was slowly but purposefully chipping away at the back of her skull. This scared her. It scared her because Esme didn't take migraines - in fact, truth be told she wasn't even sure what one felt like. Esme had visions and she knew exactly what they felt like. She hadn't had one in months; she thought that she and Regina had mastered her seeing powers enough to be able to control them slightly more. Maybe not.

"Ready!" Roland shouted as he torpedoed through the kitchen door. He had startled Esme somewhat; she had lost herself in her worries.

"Oh! Shhh buddy, Hope is sleeping remember," Esme said with a giggle but it was too late for that; Hope was crying. Esme turned to Roland and saw the way he looked at her, with guilt etched all over his little face. She walked over to give Roland a kiss on the head.

"Well then you win little knight, because these pancakes aren't quite done!" Esme said as she walked over to pick up Hope. As she rocked Hope in her arms, Esme looked at the clock on the white wall above the window and realised how early it was; she had been rushing around for no real reason. It had just gone 7am.

"Can I get some hot chocolate?" Roland asked as he gave Esme a cuddle and stretched to give Hope a little kiss.

"Hot chocolate and pancakes?! Hmmmm," Esme laughed. She knew Roland was pushing his luck, but she couldn't say no. Anytime that the word even popped into her head, the image of Roland's sad little face replaced it. Besides, he had had a tough week so a little chocolate wasn't going to hurt anyone. Esme tickled Roland under the arms with her free hand and smiled at the sound of his blissfully happy laugh. Esme was wholly convinced that that was Roland's magic; his laugh could make even the most depressed of people experience even a little happiness.

"Okay, you get the pods and put it in the machine and I will dish up your pancakes," Esme said as she gently placed Hope into her bassinet. The little girl hadn't gone back to sleep but she had stopped crying, so she seemed happy to lie in her warm little haven, packed with stuffed animals and the pink and white blanket that Granny had crocheted.

Esme reached down Roland's favourite mug for the cupboard and placed it on the drink machine before plating up Roland's pancakes. Esme had no idea how to use the machine that Regina was obsessed with, but Roland was a different case. He pressed all of the right buttons and watched in delight as the steaming hot chocolate flowed from the machine straight into his self decorated mug. Esme lifted the steaming hot mug off of the machine for him, before he burned himself, and quickly put some cold milk into it, but as she did so the mug almost slipped off the counter.

"Careful sissy! That's my favourite!" Roland shouted. Esme was able to save the mug and the hot chocolate in it without causing any damage, but she could have kicked herself for not being more careful; he and Regina had made it a few months ago. Regina had written his name on it in magic marker, the two of them used paint to decorate it and then Robin glossed it. It was the only thing Roland drank out of; even if it was being washed he would rather wait than use something else.

"I know, i'm sorry! It's okay though, see? Now grab that plate and eat up honey, we've got to get to school," Esme said as she set his mug on Roland's spot at the kitchen table and kissed his head.

"You did it! You made them into stars!" Roland giggled. Hope was still squirming in her little bassinet so Esme carefully picked her up before she sat down at the table to join Roland.

"Is she sleepy?" Roland asked as he watched his little sister fussing a little in Esme's arms.

"I think so. She didn't sleep very well last night," Esme explained.

"She didn't? How do you know?" Roland asked as he devoured his pancakes.

"No honey. Because she cried almost every single hour of last night. But you could sleep through a hurricane so you probably didn't hear her," Esme said as she tousled her brothers hair.

"Hehe I like to sleep," Roland laughed.

"I know you do! I just wish our sister did," Esme explained.

"Could we tell her a story? I can't sleep without a story," Roland explained as he finished his pancakes and gulped his hot chocolate.

"I think that she would love that buddy. Awesome idea," Esme said encouragingly. Since Hope's birth, she had been worried that Roland would feel pushed out; he was no longer the baby. But he seemed to thrive being a big brother. Esme watched in delight as Roland began to tell baby Hope a very elaborate story about dragons and fireballs. Odd as the story was, it seemed to work for Hope's eyes slowly began to close and she stopped fighting the sleep that beckoned her.

"Good job honey," Esme whispered, determined to allow Hope to sleep in the attempt to ensure that she wasn't cranky at Granny's.

"Thanks. Now come on, lets go to school," Roland said as he jumped out of his chair.

"What? You actually want to go to school now?" Esme said with a laugh; she longed to have her brother's energy.

"Not really but I want to be smart, like you, and so I have to go to school," Roland said, completely unaware of the compliment he had just paid Esme.

"Aw. Thank you honey," Esme called to her brother as quietly as she could, who was now racing to his room to get his bag pack. As she heard him pounding up the stairs, Esme carefully followed him and went into her room. She set a sleeping Hope in the middle of her bed and began to pull on some clothes. She knew that she didn't have a great deal of time so she simply brushed her hair, letting it flow around her shoulders, and put on a thin layer of make-up. All-in-all it took Esme about 5 minutes to get dressed and get ready, which was just enough time for Roland to pack his bag and race into Esme's room.

"You ready?" Roland asked quietly.

"Yeah. Lets go buddy," Esme said as she picked up her sister.

"Can we watch movies when I come home?" Roland asked as they walked down the staircase.

"Once we get your homework finished, sure! What you want to watch?" Esme asked as she gently placed Hope in her stroller and fastened the harnesses.

"I don't know. We can chose later? Oh! And can you get some pie from Granny's?" Roland asked as he ran into the kitchen.

"Sure. What are you doing? Bud, we've got to go!" Esme said in as loud a whisper as she could. Although she needn't have worried, for when Roland emerged, he was carrying Hope's blanket.

"That is perfect, thank you. You wanna know something?" Esme asked Roland as she carefully wrapped the blanket around their sleeping baby sister.

"What?"

"I think you are a pretty awesome big brother," Esme said as she began to push her little sister towards the door.

"Thank you sissy. You too," Roland said, completely unaware of his mistake and Esme wasn't going to tell him.

"Now, you remember the drill?" Esme asked, to which Roland nodded. The steps at the front of their house were a beautiful decorative feature, but they were not particularly conducive for a baby's stroller. Thankfully, Esme and Roland had worked out a system; Esme detached the part with Hope in it and carried her while Roland wheeled the stroller part of the house and clumsily down the stairs. Once that was achieved, Hope's carry seat was placed carefully back onto the stroller and they walked Roland to school. So that's exactly what they did, just like they had done everyday for just over a week. They walked and talked until they arrived at Roland's school.

"Be good buddy okay. Learn some stuff," Esme said as she kissed him on the head and waited until he walked into the building before she left.

On her walks to Granny's, it was the quiet that Esme enjoyed. Hearing the rustling of the trees, or the chirping of birds reminded her that the world was still spinning; it reassured her that even though things felt getting too much to bare, if the world kept on moving then so could she.

As Esme neared the steps at the bottom of Granny's, Esme began to unfasten the carry seat from the stroller and Granny met her at the door.

"Well hey there! You're early this morning," Granny called as she took Hope's carry seat from Esme.

"Yeah! I'm going a little stir crazy in that house so I thought i'd come and grace you with my presence a little longer today," Esme joked.

"Oh. Lucky me then," Granny said sarcastically as she waited for Esme to open the door. Esme did so and carried the stroller in to Granny's.

"Wow, you're busy this morning," Esme noticed.

"It's a meeting," Granny said as she reattached Hope's stroller before walking into the kitchen. Something was up, Esme knew that. She just didn't know what. So she asked sneezy to watch Hope and followed Granny, who was making enough pies to feed hundreds.

"You just going to stand there or you going to help?" Granny ordered as she began filling the pies with strawberry, apple and cheery fillings.

"Well that depends," Esme began. It didn't really, she would always help Granny, but she knew that Granny wasn't going to talk without an awful lot of convincing.

"Oh? On what?"

"On whether or not you are going to tell me what that meeting out there is about," Esme asked. Granny stopped a moment and lost herself in her thoughts. She stared at the pies she had been making and wondered what to say.

"Don't worry about anything. I just want you to tell me," Esme said as she took the apple filling off of Granny's and began to fill the pies.

"It's about who's going to replace your mom as mayor," Granny said. Esme was rattled; she hadn't planned on this. She understood, of course. The town wanted reassurance that somebody would be there to protect them if anything was to happen, and in Storybrooke there was a much greater chance that that could happen. But it also felt like the town was beginning to think that this situation was more permanent than it was.

"Oh. Umm, well that's okay. But, I mean, they know that Regina is coming back right? I mean this is temporary-" Esme began but Granny was quick to interrupt her.

"Esme-" Granny tried to interject but Esme was too stubborn.

"What? Granny i'm not in denial or anything. They are coming back!"

"Okay! Okay! They're coming back," Granny relented as she held her hands up. She looked at Esme, primarily to ensure that she wasn't offended by what she had heard, but what she saw worried her more. Esme was staring out the window. Not like she was looking at anything in particular but glassily. Her eyes were wider than usual, her stance was rigid. Something was wrong.

"Esme? Esme honey?" Granny shook her but she didn't move; nothing broke her eery gave from the window.

"Stand behind me," Esme ordered. She didn't sound like herself; her voice was deeper. Even as she spoke, she remained in her trance. Granny did as she was told, too dazed and worried about Esme to fully understand what was going on. As she stood behind Esme, she waited in anticipation and worry. She was just about to ask Esme what was going on when Esme fell back into her arms and the two collapsed onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esme's head was throbbing. Somehow, she knew that she was lying down. She could feel the freezing cold tarmac against her cheek, but she had no idea where she was. She couldn't remember hitting the ground. She could tell that it was still light, because the light was gently glowing through her eye lids, and so she gently opened her eyes to see what world was there to greet her. Esme had always found this the scariest part of visions; she could travel realms, watch wars. Her visions could take her anywhere in the universe. But as she opened her eyes, she didn't see a strange, foreign land. It was Storybrooke; but different. She could see that the town clock had fallen; instead of being the strong landmark it originally was, it was now rubble on the floor. The entire town had a horrible, odd red hue. It looked about as good as Esme felt. She hurt. Everything hurt. She knew that what she was experiencing was a vision but she had forgotten what they felt like; the pain offered a sharp reminder. She knew that she would have to get up; she wouldn't have a vision for no reason and lying on the floor offered her a limited perspective. As she slowly heaved herself up from the ground, the throbbing on her head increased and so Esme was forced to sit for a moment on the sidewalk. She breathed as deeply and as slowly as she possibly could until the aching subsided, which took a couple of moments. Once the pain had shifted from a sharp pain to a constant ache, Esme decided to stand up and walk. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt a sort of pull towards the clock. As she followed her gut and slowly made her way tentatively to central Storybrooke, she began to look around her. Everything felt out of sync. People were staring at her; typically, she was invisible in her visions. Perhaps more disturbing than that was that she didn't recognise any of the bewildered faces that had turned firmly towards her. Storybrooke was a small town, and in her year there, Esme had grown to know all of its inhabitants; none of whom were in this Storybrooke. Where was this place?_

 _"_ _Psssst."_

 _Esme heard a noise coming from the back of the clock. She stopped for a moment to assess whether or not her mind was playing tricks on her, but when she heard the sound again, she followed it. The sight of the person that met her quite literally took her breath away. As Esme stood at the right of the fallen clock, a young man grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the same hunched position that he was in. Esme obliged, too shocked to resist. All she could do was stare at him. It was him. His dark, brown hair and light, blue eyes hadn't changed. He was even wearing the same t-shirt that he had been so fond of. But he was dead. Cyrus had killed him two years ago. Esme had mourned him. Grieved for him. But he was here._

 _"_ _Finlay?" Esme whispered. She could feel her eyes start to sign as tears began to form. This was too weird. He looked like normal. He looked like her friend._

 _"_ _It's okay, Ez, I know. I know that you're confused but you have to listen to m-"_

 _"_ _How?" It was the first thing that came to Esme's mind. She could feel his hand on her arms, she just couldn't fathom how this could be happening._

 _"_ _This is the underworld little seer," Finlay began to explain. She searched in his eyes for answers, but it didn't work. Esme didn't want him to be here; for years the only thing that had got her through the excruciating, all consuming pain of losing the only person who had ever cared about her was the belief that he was in a better place. Somewhere. But he wasn't._

 _"_ _This- But it's like Storybrooke?" Esme said. She wasn't sure if Finlay even knew where or what Storybrooke was but she said it nevertheless. Her thoughts were all jumbled._

 _"_ _Where? Esme listen to me-" Finlay pleaded, but the perplexed look on Esme's face all but confirmed that this would not be as simple as he had hoped. Nothing with Esme ever was._

 _"_ _Why are you here?" Esme said. It was almost like she could feel all of the questions that she had whizzing through her brain. She needed him to tell her that he was visiting; that he had come to the underworld specifically to see her. She needed that because the alternative was too painful; it meant that he had been here, all alone for years. Because of here._

 _"_ _I'm like everyone else here; i have some unfinished business," Finlay explained._

 _"_ _And.. And you've been here- here all this time," Esme tried to say, but her throat caught and gave her emotion away. Esme was almost too scared to ask the question. When their powers were discovered, Esme, Finlay and his brother Axl were moved to the only un-segregated building in Messenne and 'trained'. The only thing more important to Zoe and Cyrus than power over one another was power over everyone else. Esme was the seer, Finlay was there because he showed insurmountable strength, and Axl was the only person who could calm him down._

 _"_ _Yeah Ez. But it's fine-"_

 _"_ _And Axl?" Esme couldn't think of what was worse; Finlay being here alone or both Finlay and Axl being banished to the realm of the lost._

 _"_ _He- he moved on," Finlay said. Esme saw the pain that the subject brought in him; the two young men had never been without one another. Not ever. It must have been horrendous for him._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Esme exclaimed as she placed her hand over his."Don't be. He's someplace where he's happy," Finlay explained, even though Esme was certain the subject was melancholy. She could_ _see_ _his pain._

 _"_ _I know. I'm just, i'm just sorry," Esme reiterated. She didn't know what else to say. He and Axl died because Esme wasn't strong enough to take her own punishment; Finlay and Axl volunteered but the Thants had got a little overexcited and that was that The last time Esme saw her friends was through a bloody eye and a burned face. She was sorry for everything. She was sorry that they died. She was sorry that Finlay was stuck down here, all alone._

 _"_ _Thank you, but little seer, that isn't what this is about. I need you to listen to me," Finlay pleaded as he implored Esme to listen to his voice and stop searching his eyes._

 _"_ _Okay…." a bemused Esme asked._

 _"_ _You can never, ever come down here-" Finlay stated. He could see that Esme was terrified and scared. He knew this must have been horrifying for her but for him, it was her that looked different. She seemed more confident and powerful. She seemed healthy. There was no fresh cuts or bruises, her hair was brushed and somewhat styled. She was happy._

 _"_ _What?" a confounded Esme asked._

 _"_ _Your family is here, I know. But Esme you will be putting yourself in more danger than i can even tell you if you-"_

 _"_ _How do you know about my family?" Esme asked. She had never mentioned a family; not ever. There were a couple of times when they would all dream up this family; one that would come and rescue them. Ironically, the one Esme had always envisaged were not unlike the one she had now. But Fin couldn't have known that._

 _"_ _They have upset Hades; everyone knows they're here," he began but he knew that that wasn't what Esme meant._

 _"_ _I heard a woman talking about getting back to an 'Esme' and then something about visions and you seemed to fit," Finlay explained, although he was getting visibly agitated with Esme's incessant questions. He desperately needed her to listen. He wasn't sure how this worked, he had never requested a vision with someone before, but if Hades somehow sensed Esme's powers, Finlay could have put his friend in horrifying danger._

 _"_ _How have they upset Hades?" Esme asked but Finlay wasn't going to answer anymore. Esme was well aware that her family were not necessarily going to be conspicuous, particularly due to the fact that they stealing one of Hades' dead, but they were not stupid._

 _"_ _Esme listen to me," he reiterated as he grabbed Esme's shoulders. He could see that the was worried about the people she called family, but to him, she was family and he needed her to listen._

 _"_ _You cannot come down here. Hades will put you in prison and let you rot. You won't get out, i guarantee it. You'll be his prized possession. The ultimate bargaining chip. 'The seer, at the mercy of Hades' . Promise me that you'll stay away."_

 _"_ _Why will i be his-" Esme asked. She couldn't understand any of this. Until Finally brought her down here, she wasn't really considering following her family; ironically, the fear of seeing Finally played a huge part in that decision. She hadn't really understood it, but she had formed an attachment with Henry and Roland and awful lot quicker than she had with Robin and Regina and the reason for that was Finlay and Axl. They were the only two people in the world who had been there for her; they were the only family that she knew._

 _"_ _Esme just promise?" Finlay shouted, losing his temper. Esme wasn't grasping the danger she would be in. For centuries, Hades had fought to protect his power from those who attempted to seize his realm. Naturally, they had failed, however Hades was not one to take chances and should on of those attackers have the help of a seer, that would pose a threat. Hades did not like threats. Finlay had been in the Underworld long enough to see how things worked; threats to Hades rule were dealt with by Thanatos. Although no one had seen him, Thanatos was the true bringer of death; Hades just fed him all the souls._

 _"_ _I can't do that-" Esme explained. Now that she knew her family were in danger, she couldn't lie to her friend. She appreciate the effort that he must have gone to to summon a vision, Regina had gone to Messene to save Esme; if she was needed, Esme would return the favour._

 _"_ _Wh- Why not!?" an exasperated Finlay explained._

 _"_ _You just said that you know my family are down here, right? You didn't even ask about them?" Esme explained, as her thoughts gradually began to form coherent sentences._

 _"_ _Why is that important?" Finlay simply couldn't understand why she wasn't listening. He had always known her as a soldier; she was strong, powerful and logical. She was the strongest woman he had ever known; why was she willing to risk her own life for people that she barely knew? People that had left her. He knew the answer to her question, but he also knew that she didn't want to hear it. He didn't ask because he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, her family were the reason she was put in Messene, and while he was somewhat grateful to have met her, he was angry. Angry that they had allowed their daughter to be captured and tested. Angry that they allowed one of the kindest people he had ever met to be subjected to such darkness and evil. To Finlay, her family were not doing their job; if they wouldn't protect her, then he would._

 _"_ _You don't think that that is huge? When you-" Esme explained but she couldn't quite utter the words. It was too weird._

 _"_ _Died. When i died Esme. You can say it," Finlay explained._

 _"_ _When you.. died… i was all alone. Those families that we talked about- the ones that would come and rescue us. The ones that would keep us safe, i found mine! And you don't even mention it? You get that that's weird right? That you don't care that i finally have something that resembles a happy, normal life-"_

 _"_ _Normal- You are a seer Esme! You aren't meant to be normal! You aren't going to have a normal life! You can build entire nations from the ground, you can make any person on this planet do your bidding, you-"_

 _"_ _You sound just like Zoe…" Esme said as she bolted to her feet and began to move away from Finlay._

 _"_ _No-Esme i didn't. I just meant you are extraordinary! You shouldn't have to hide or run from people!" Finlay argued. For years, he had watched Esme sit in a chair and be forced to compel people or have visions, but she never used her full ability. He knew that she was scared, but he also knew that once she had embraced her try potential, that constant fear that she felt would leave._

 _"_ _I'm not! Not anymore!" Esme screamed. Why wasn't he listening to her?_

 _"_ _Come on! Esme you know that Messene wasn't the only nation looking for you! If people down here know who you are, then you can bet that there are people up there who do too,"_

 _"_ _What is this? Because, you know for the record; worst damn pep talk ever!" Esme said as she turned on her heal and walked away from him. Funny; this was pretty much how they spent most of their life - arguing._

 _"_ _I'm not giving you a pep talk Esme i am giving you a reality check! There are people up there that are hunting you. Normal people who are just drunk on power but you have ran away! You don't want your power, or the power that comes with your gifts and that's fine! But if you can't fight up there, why do you think you can fight down here!"_

 _"_ _That's the problem Fin. If i wanted i am more than capable of razing towns towns ground or compelling entire realms to go to war. It's not that i can't fight. I just don't want to. But why will i have to?" Esme asked and in that moment, she could see that Finlay had given away information that he didn't want to._

 _"_ _What trouble is my family in Finlay." Esme demanded to know exactly what was happening._

 _"_ _Family? Are we talking about the people that abandoned you? The ones that hurled a baby through a portal and never looked for her again?" Finlay simply couldn't listen to her talk about her precious family anymore. Axl, Esme and him had been family. They supported one another, took beatings and punishments for one another. They protected one another._

 _"_ _It wasn't that simple! They were put under a memory-"_

 _"_ _What? A memory spell? You truly believe-"_

 _"_ _What do you think i should be believing then Finlay? Hmm!"_

 _"_ _Open your eyes Esme! They left you! But because of that, you got this gift-"_

 _"_ _Stop calling it that! Had Zoe really brainwashed you that much? Do you have any idea what it's like-"_

 _"_ _Yes!"_

 _"_ _No! No you don't! People want you to fight in their army; no offence, but that is it. But me? I can make absolutely anyone do absolutely anything. People hunt me to try and 'gain' my experience. They torture me because I refuse to make entire realms go to war. No Finlay; you have no idea what it is like." Esme had said what she wanted to say. Finlay had always pleaded with Esme to just listen; listen to Zoe, listen to what she wanted. He had always said that her stubbornness would get them both killed; an odd thought considering they only communicated for a one hour every day of the week, in a room where they were forced to 'train'. When she realised that she had finally shut Finlay up, she continued._

 _"_ _And you don't know their story. You didn't feel the.. the pain as the spell lifted. You don't see the happiness in their eyes when i call them mom or dad. I don't care if you don't believe them; you don't have to." Esme explained in a tone of voice that was significantly calmer than a few seconds ago; a tone that Finlay met with hostility. His fists were clenched and Esme could see the muscles in his jaw tighten._

 _"_ _I can't protect you down here," Finlay said through somewhat gritted teeth._

 _"_ _I don't need your protection, Finlay! I need you to tell me exactly why you are here-"_

 _"_ _I already-"_

 _"_ _Exactly Finlay. Tell me exactly what you think is going to happen."_

 _"_ _I don't 'think' anything. You are too valuable to come down here; he will imprison you and-"_

 _"_ _And do exactly what people have been doing for years. He'll try to make me do his bidding; hell he might even try to make me compel Thanatos himself to kill a few more people for his collection. Either way, they are my family. If they are in danger, i won't leave them-"_

 _"_ _What? Like they left you?" Finlay was desperate. He knew Esme, had done for most of their lives. He knew that she had this incredible sense of loyalty; she was telling the truth when she said she wouldn't leave them._

 _"_ _That's enough," an exasperated Esme exclaimed. She gave up trying to explain to Finlay what happened; she knew that he would never understand it. She understood why he was so vehemently against family, she just didn't want to deal with him at this moment. He had never experienced family; he didn't know what that word meant. Not really. Finlay, Axl and her had only ever had each other. Before Esme actually had one, she and Finlay were raised to be warriors. They weren't meant to feel. They weren't meant to form attachments. They were meant to be soldiers. Esme didn't know how to get through to him, not when he was like this; that had always been Axl's job. So she left. She turned on her heel and walked away from Finlay and all of the bile he was spewing about her family._

 _"_ _What are you going to do? Leave? This is a vision, Esme! You don't know how to leave! And do you want to know why? Hmm? Do you want to know why you can't leave? Because you never practiced! You are wasting your gift!" Finlay shouted as he raced after Esme. That is until she whirled around and looked him square in the eye. It was then that he felt an odd pull. He stopped in his tracks and watched as Esme became the only thing within sight that was in focus._

 _"_ _Be. Quiet." Esme seethed as she compelled Finlay. She watched as he fought with utter desperation but she had done what she intended; his mouth opened but no words came out._

 _"_ _Turns out i can do enough. Now, i may not usually be in my visions, and i may not know how to end this but i will figure it out. Just like i figured out this-" Esme explained as she held out her hand and showed Finlay the brilliant, white ball of light that floated delicately above her hand. She could see Finlay's mouth move, and as his eyebrows furrowed, guilt took over her and she relented. She broke eye contact and stopped compelling her old friend._

 _"_ _You're a witch?" an exasperated Finlay gasped, as he grabbed Esme's arm and pulled her under the canopy to shelter them from the horrifying red rain that began to fall._

 _"_ _From my mom's side, yeah," Esme explained._

 _"_ _Who knows?" Finlay demanded in his usual, rough tone. The moment he saw the stunning white ball radiate from Esme's hand, he was not only in shock but scared._

 _"_ _My mom, brothers, dad… i don't know. Everyone in Storybook?"_

 _"_ _And Messene?" The more people that knew, the more chance there was that Hades did; a witch and a seer made her all the more powerful and all the more dangerous. In Finlay's mind, that had settled it; Esme would be destroyed if she came down here because she would be the greatest threat that Hades had experienced in decades._

 _"_ _Yes. Mom and i had to fight our way out but Levi is a- well he doesn't want me near Messene so i'll be fine-" Esme began but she felt a feeling that had become all too familiar; she felt dizzy. It was as if she felt every rotation of earth; and the nausea that came with such dizziness was overpowering._

 _"_ _Esme?" Finlay asked but she couldn't explain. She tried desperately to focus on something, but it didn't matter; the world continued to whirl around her._

 _"_ _I'm leaving," was the only sentence that Esme could form._

 _"_ _Okay Esme listen. You promise me you won't come down here.." Finlay began as he gently held her to the ground. But as Esme sat herself on the floor and rested her back against the wall, her eyes grew too heavy to keep open and she couldn't hear him anymore. With that, she was transported through the darkness._


	3. Chapter 3

It had been months since Esme had been visited by Finlay in a vision, however the darkness through which she was transported back to the living world remained. Cold, lonely and unwavering. Esme had never felt such darkness. Weeks of worry. Weeks of pondering wether she should heed her old friends advice by remaining in the land of the living, or go to the underworld and rescue the family she had waited years for. That decision, however, was taken from her when her family, in its entirety plus an added extra, returned after weeks in the underworld. Yet, the elation that she felt upon their return was shattered by one, truly horrific tragedy; Robin's death. Esme and Roland barely had time to greet their mother and father; within hours of their return, Zelena and Robin left to rescue Zelena and baby Hope from Hades. The one, fleeting embrace that each of them received was the last thing they got their father.

"Sissy? Ez?"

Esme could feel her shoulders being rocked back and forth and the sound of her little brother's voice imploring her to awaken. She did so gladly.

Wh- what time is it my little knight?" Esme asked groggily, still attempting to understand that she was in fact safe, in her bed and not within one of her dreams.

"I don't know but I can't sleep. Sissy…I miss daddy," Roland said with the most horrific, pained little whimper. Esme's heart broke as she saw the innocence flood from his face, only to be replaced by sadness and grief. As she pulled him close to her, all she could do was hold him while he wept tears that no eight year old should have to shed. His tiny chest heaved up and down and Esme could neither say nor do anything that would ease his pain. Esme sometimes forgot the struggles that Roland had been through; it was quite simple to overlook the grief as he was such a happy, funny child. This little boy had already lost a mother; granted this was, mercifully, before he was born but now he had lost his father. The only person that Roland had known his entire life was gone and there was nothing that either he or Esme could do about that. So, to get through the night, Esme held her little brother close and watched as he slowly exhausted himself from crying and drifted into sleep. As she felt Roland's head rest on her chest, she wondered how long her family's grief could continue; it had been 3 weeks since Robin's funeral and Esme didn't think any member of her family had had a decent nights sleep since his death. Henry was distraught about Robin's death for various reasons. For one, he missed the man he had come to know as a father. But secondly, and primarily, he was concerned about the impact that the loss would have on a particularly fragile Regina. She loved him. Truly, deeply loved him. While it was accepted within the family that between the two of them, Henry was Regina's main man, Robin had made her smile and trust at times when even Henry couldn't. Robin was her guy. Her person. Henry had no idea how Regina would cope without him by her side when life got too much. Roland was perhaps the most difficult person to tell. Regina had sat all three of her children down to tell them the news and while Esme and Henry felt their world slowly crumble around them, Roland stared at Regina with a bemused expression upon his face. However, as Regina was forced to explain what Robin's death was and what it meant, every member of the family could see the utter devastation slowly flood the little boy's face and they joined him in grief. They wept as a family, mourned together and thoughtfully planned Robin's funeral. Esme had fought with the idea of not actually attending the funeral for days before the day itself. She loved Robin, and had grown to think of him as her father. Neither that fact nor her love for him were in question. What was bothering her was that, for some reason, she felt somewhat like a fraud. Regina and the boys found comfort in the sharing of stories about their years spent with Robin. Esme, however, couldn't share those stories or those memories and so she felt more and more distance between herself, her family and Robin's countless friends. She didn't remember Robin teaching her how to ride a bicycle like Roland, she didn't remember the advice he gave regarding flirting like Henry, nor did she remember the time Robin was punched across a table for attempting to steal from the wrong person like Little John. She simply didn't have those memories with him and because of that, she felt like she didn't know him half as well as the people of Storybrooke seemed to; she felt almost guilty in sharing in their grief. They had had years of love, sometimes decades; Esme had only had one full year with him. Henry knew something was wrong with his sister; Esme swore that he had always had some sort of gift when it came to reading her. Esme knew that it was truly pointless attempting to hide her true emotions from Henry, and his response was one of a man beyond his young years: he reminded her that the length of time that we spend with someone means nothing - it is how we spend our time with those people that matters. Thus that one year had proved the happiest of Esme's existence; a large part of that was because of Robin. Thus she concluded that she needed to say goodbye to her dad and be grateful for the memories that she did have, not mournful of those that she didn't. She stood at the back and remained out of sight but she was there.

Esme glanced towards her bedroom window and saw that it was still dark outside. As she gently glanced down towards Roland, she saw that the little boy was deep into a dream and so she tentatively rolled him to his side and stepped out of bed. As she gently tucked him into her bed, she sat and stared at him for just one moment; even when he was dreaming, his face still had sadness etched into it. Once she was entirely confident that Roland wouldn't wake if she left, she gently left the room and tip-toed down the stairs to Regina's room - something that was becoming quite the ritual. Her mom's large, white double doors were ajar and so Esme was able to peek inside without drawing attention to herself or, more importantly, waking Regina. She watched as Regina tossed and turned in her bed, with Henry holding her hand in his. Usually, Henry only stayed with Regina until she fell asleep - he always complained that his mother's mattress was 'too soft'. Tonight, however he must have fallen asleep and, somewhat ironically, he looked more peaceful than he had in months. As Regina carefully backed away from the doors, she travelled to the Mills back-yard; again, something that was becoming a ritual. It was a warm summer evening in Storybrooke; the stars were sprinkled across the dark sky, the moon was bright and the sweet scent of the flowers that grew in Regina's garden filled the air. The scene was a familiar one for Esme; she hadn't been sleeping very well. Since the death of Robin, Esme had been woken almost every night by either a vision, a nightmare or one of her family members. Lately, however, the former had been more dominant. She wasn't sure if it was the exhaustion or the grief, but her visions were becoming more and more prevalent and she was struggling to keep up with them,both physically and mentally. Esme needed to change that; the visions left her completely exhausted and she was of no use to her family if she couldn't function. So, in order to attempt to gain greater control of her powers, Esme had began to make use of her insomnia and used the disadvantage to practice her magic. Sometimes she practiced magic and sometimes she practiced her seeing abilites; Esme didn't mind which was practiced more - she needed to do something productive. On this particular evening, Esme simply acted upon an opportunity; a black cat wandered across their flowerbed. Compelling an animal was different from compelling a human: it was neither easier nor more difficult, just different. Nevertheless, Esme began slowly. She compelled the cat to lie down, then to roll onto its back. As she grew more confident, Esme compelled the cat to act against its nature. Firstly, she conjured a mouse and compelled the cat to let it go. Subsequently, she created a bird and compelled the cat the allow that bird to rest upon its paw. Once she had achieved such objectives, she allowed the cat to return to its normal business. She had been practicing for approximately one hour, but the moon was still high in the sky and the sun was nowhere to be found, and so Esme decided that she should return to her bed once more and hope that she found some solace in the sleep that had forsaken her. As she returned to her home, she heard Henry frantically calling her name.

"Henry?" Esme called as she ran to Regina's room. Upon opening the door, she found that Regina was sitting upright in her bed and was desperately clutching at her head while Henry frantically tried to help. The pain that her mother was so clearly in could only be caused by one thing.

"A memory? She hasn't had one in months!" Esme said as she ran to her mother.

"I don't know. I woke up when I heard her yelp. What do I need to do?" Henry asked as Esme grabbed as many of Regina's throw pillows as she could and placed them behind her mom.

"Make sure I don't fall off the bed," Esme said as she sat at the bottom of Regina's, grabbed her mothers hands and channeled her mothers pain. Within seconds, Esme was inside her mothers head.

 _"_ _How has she found us?" a terrified Regina acclaimed as she cradled her precious baby in her arms._

 _"_ _I don't know, but she has. So we have to go. Now," Robin stated as he attempted, and failed, to hide his fear._

 _"_ _Where?" Regina said as she watched Robin frantically remove any trace of them from their campsite._

 _"_ _Just trust me, my love," Robin said. Cora was an evil and incredibly powerful witch. He couldn't risk the safety of his family by uttering where they were going to; it would not be impossible for Cora to have had the trees enchanted._

 _"_ _Of course. Now lets go," Regina exclaimed. She held Esme tightly against her, grabbed Robin's arrows and raced after her fiancé. Robin was weighed down somewhat by the large khaki sack that contained his families belongings, but he remained swift on his feet; given by both fear and determination. Cora had been hunting them for months. Somehow she had heard of Esme's birth and to say that she was not elated by her daughters happy news was a rather large understatement. For reasons that neither Regina nor Robin would ever comprehend, Cora had a vehement desire to take Esme from them and return Regina to the castle where she would become Queen. Driven by hubris, she had almost succeeded when Esme was but a few weeks old, however she underestimated Regina's love for her daughter and the subsequent power that came along with that. Nevertheless, whilst their daughter remained safe, Regina and Robin refused to allow Esme to placed in such danger once more, thus they committed themselves to a life which involved them constantly moving. The remnants of that decision stayed with them months later. Thus, once more they were forced to flee a place that they had grown to call home._

 _"_ _Robin, she's close. I can feel it," Regina said as she clutched Esme even tighter. Robin knew Regina's power and so he knew better than to question it. He placed his hand protectively on Regina's back, encouraging her to move faster._

 _"_ _Then we must move faster," Robin said a calmly as possible, as he frantically searched the trees for any signs of the witch who was hinting them._

 _"_ _How much further?" Regina asked, as she kissed Esme's little head._

 _"_ _There," Robin said. He excitedly pointed to what could only be described as a giant boulder. Regina was unsure why he was so elated._

 _"_ _Honey?" she asked as she blindingly followed Robin, who continued to race towards what he thought was their safe place._

 _"_ _Ummm, how is a rock going to save us?" Regina asked as they arrived at their apparent 'safe location'._

 _"_ _Oh ye have little faith," Robin said as he playfully kissed Regina on the cheek._

 _"_ _Would you mind moving the boulder about two feet to the left, my love?" Robin asked, with a cheeky, overconfident look on his face. Regina lost her worries in his smile and quickly did as he asked. To her surprise, the boulder revealed a muddy slope, made entirely of dirt, which led underground. As Regina eyed Robin suspiciously, Robin grinned and continued down the slope, holding his hand out to aid Regina as she carefully navigated the slope while holding a sleeping Esme. Robin quickly lit the lantern that was placed at the bottom of the slope, just where he had left it many years ago, and watched as Regina's fear melted, if only slightly._

 _"_ _Oh Robin!" Regina said as she threw her free arm around Robin and planted a grateful kiss upon his stubbly cheek. She was greeted with a rather large rectangular room, that was approximately 25 foot long and 20 foot wide and while it could not be described as particularly tall, it was of sufficient height for herself and Robin to be comfortable. Regina wasn't sure how, but the entire rectangular room was covered in wood; thus ensure that the structure was stable while also making it rather pretty. Robin had created a wooden table and chairs, a wooden seat and a wooden bench on which food was prepared. While it was nothing particularly extravagant, it contained all of the necessities that their little family would need. They were safe._

 _"_ _Don't thank me yet, my love. Back in the day, I created a rather ingenious contraption that helped me move the rock back to the entryway. However, seeing as how my brilliant.." Robin said as he moved Regina's raven hair and kissed Regina's neck._

 _"_ _..gorgeous.." he continued as he slowly moved his lips towards her cheek._

 _"_ _..and very sexy fiancé…." he finished as he flirtatiously kissed her lips; an action Regina was all to happy to return._

 _"_ _Well since you are a witch," Robin continued, "I thought it would be easier for you to just-" Regina was one step ahead of him. Thus while he attempted to gather his words after a kiss that left him quite speechless, Regina waved her hand to return the boulder do the entryway and placed her lips on his once more. As the two moved closer, Esme began to stir in Regina's arms; the two stepped back and remembered where they were._

 _"_ _Can you take her for a second? I want to cast some protection spells," Regina explained as she slowly moved her daughter from her arms to Robins._

 _"_ _Of course. But Regina, I assure you nobody but my men know of this place, and they would never tell your mother its whereabouts," Robin said as he gently rocked Esme from one side to the other._

 _"_ _It's not you that i don't trust. But mother is cruel and while this place may be a secret from her, it can't be shielded from magic. At least, not without some protective spells. And that, thief, is where your gorgeous, brilliant and very sexy fiancé comes in," Regina played. Robin smiled as his eyes twinkled with mischief and sheer adoration. As Regina tore herself away from a smile nah beckoned her closer, she began to cast every protective enchantment that she could around the walls and ceiling of her family's new home. While there were certain spells that would require actual ingredients, Regina was confident that the enchantments that were cast would protect the underground home from most of her mothers spells; thus buying Regina and Robin some time to formulate a plan. As Regina had cast the last of the enchantments she heard Robin soothing their slightly grouchy daughter by telling her a story._

 _"…_ _and this little princess of the forrest was so very loved. In fact, her mummy and daddy loved her so much that they would move heaven and earth to make sure that she was safe. One day, the big, bad witch came to take the beautiful princess from the King and Queen but they refused to let the evil witch take their child, and so they ran with their baby girl deep into the forrest. The trees soothed the princess' tears and as her mummy and daddy created a fortress in which they could raise her, the princess grew very very tired. As the her eyes grew heavy and slowly closed, the princess drifter off to sleep knowing that she was everything to the King and Queen. They loved her more than she, or they, could comprehend. She was kind. She was smart. She was loved." With that Esme was fast asleep and so Robin stopped his story but continued to look at his daughter with amazement. She was perfect. She was everything that he and Regina could ever need. Most importantly, she was his. Regina stood and stared at her family; while pride was radiating from her, so too was fear. Robin had always been an incredible father and Regina had no doubt that he would do everything in his power to protect her; to protect them both. Regina was also all to aware that his love for her and Esme could be the death of him, especially should Cora have her way, and she simply couldn't let that happen._

 _"_ _Regina?" Robin whispered as he gently walked towards her after placing Esme on top of their overcoats on the floor; a crib would be his first project he vowed. His voice had brought her out of the trance that she was in._

 _"_ _You were miles away, my love," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. As Regina rested her head on his shoulders, Robin could only imagine what she was going through. For most people, having a baby and finding love was a joyful occasion. But for Regina, her own mother stood in the way of that. Instead of babysitting duties and advice, the only thing that Cora offered her daughter was a lesson in how not to parent a child. For that reason, amongst many others, Robin was more than happy to stand and hold Regina in his arms, for as long as she needed him to. As she pulled away from his neck, she took his hands in hers and wrapped them around her waist; all she wanted to do was watch their daughter sleep._

 _"_ _She's pretty perfect, isn't she?" Regina whispered as Robin rested his neck against her shoulder, joining her in watching as their daughter dreamed._

 _"_ _That she is. But I know what you are thinking. Regina nothing will happen to her. Nothing will happen, because we won't let it," Robin promised._

 _"_ _But how long are we going to have to run? 1 year? 5? 10? What kind of a life is that for her?" Regina exclaimed as she continued to voice her concern._

 _"_ _A life better than you or I ever had! My love, that little girl has a mother and a father who would kill to protect her. We do not know what the future holds for us, or for her, but I know that we will conquer every hurdle thrown our way and we will do so together. You, me and Esme. That is all we need" Regina turned around, cupped Robin's face with her hands and smiled._

 _"_ _You truly have no idea how much I love you," Regina whispered as her thumb gently grazed Robin's cheeks and slowly moved towards his lips. Robin, who was surprised at Regina's unusual vulnerability, pulled her close to him, rested one hand on her hip and used the other to pull her lips close to his. As they kissed, and held each other close, they temporarily forgot about the troubles that had pursued them for months. Tonight they were safe and that was something to be celebrated._

As Regina and Esme were ripped from the memory, the acute pain that ensured its presence was felt in their head slowly subsided to a dull ache. Henry was quick to give Esme some of the orange juice that always seemed to aid her recovery and returned immediately to his mothers side.

"How long?" Esme asked; referring to the length of time the vision had occurred.

"A couple of minutes at most. I only got back from the kitchen a couple of seconds ago. Mom?" Henry asked as Regina began to move her hands from her head.

"I'm okay honey? Esme, are you alright?" Regina said as she quickly checked over her daughter.

"Yeah, mom i'm fine. Have you- have you been having the memories again?" Esme asked worriedly. They were painful even for Esme and she was only channeling some of the pain that her mother felt; for Regina it must have been torture should she have to experience one alone.

"No, no. They stopped when Robin-" Regina began to explain but the mere mention of Robin's name brought her heart enough pain to stop talking.

"But now they're back?" a confused Henry asked. "Esme, why would that be?"

"I don't know. Maybe the grief suppressed the magic? But the grief-" Esme added, as she looked empathetically towards her mother.

"-never ended," Regina finished.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom? Is this your first memory since..Dad?" Esme asked Regina, as Henry helped move her to the head of the bed beside her mother and propped a fluffy pillow against her back. Esme continued to hold her mothers right hand in her left simply for comfort and Henry promised to return quickly with another glass of orange juice for her. Esme knew that the reason she was so very exhausted was because of her previous practice session: channelling her mother had left her weakened but she couldn't let her family know that.

"Yes," Regina promised. Esme was both saddened and relieved at the answer. The pain that accompanied receiving a memory that was previously taken from you was excruciating, and the thought that her mom would rather deal with that alone than ask her own daughter for help was something Esme desperately didn't want to consider. However, the emotional tole of the memory had, for obvious reasons, left Regina broken. Her eyes were forlorn, her body looked weak and there was no remnant of the 'queen' mask that she had been wearing for weeks.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Esme expressed with true, deep empathy. Esme had never felt a love like Regina and Robin's, and so couldn't understand the pain of one soul losing the other that made it complete. Esme's apology, however, did not have the comforting effect that she had hoped it would. Instead, Regina turned to her and looked hurt.

"Why- don't ever apologise about any of those memories!" Regina exclaimed, as she failed to hide her inability to understand why Esme felt the need to say sorry.

"Oh, Mom i didn't mean to upset you! I just- i just thought it might be difficult to see Robin.." Esme explained.

"Oh sweetheart it is," Regina said as she pulled her daughter close to her and wrapped her arms around her. "But i also get to see you in those memories. I get to see me holding you, soothing you, loving you. I get see how happy you made me, and Robin. And i wouldn't trade that for anything," Regina promised as she kissed her daughter on her head and continued to squeeze her close. Esme knew that the situation was a solum one, but she couldn't help a slight smile from spreading across her face, and in that moment, she felt loved. As Esme lay happily in her mothers embrace, Henry entered the room, with a tired and unhappy looking Roland.

"Ez, you okay?" a concerned Henry asked. It was nice to see Esme and Regina showing some emotion, both were as stubborn as the other in his opinion. However, it was not typical and so he was somewhat concerned at the view.

"Yeah i'm fine, bud. Just a little weaker than usual. I guess i'm just out of practice!" Esme lied as she and Regina sat upright once more. She didn't want to give Regina or Henry anything else to worry about and so thought a white lie was more merciful than burdening with the news that Esme knew would be viewed as her inability to deal with her father's death. Perhaps it was. Perhaps it was some sort of coping mechanism or maybe it was a distraction but the reason she was doing it didn't matter to her; what mattered was the results and Esme felt more powerful, and subsequently slightly more in control. That brought her comfort. Regina seemed to believe her but Henry eyed her somewhat suspiciously before eventually relenting and joining them all on Regina's bed.

"Well kids, i am feeling much better now, and the two of you have school in the morning so you better go back to bed. Henry, i promise i'll be fine in here on my own," Regina said as she took her free hand and lovingly caressed her sons face.

"You sure?" Henry asked.

"I'll stay," Esme said. "Staying here will be easier than trying to get up those stairs in to my room again," she explained; her eyes were growing heavy anyway.

"Okay, I'll take Roland back to bed," he said. As he once again woke a very grumpy, sleeping Roland, the two boys kissed both women, said their "love you"'s and returned to their beds. As Regina and Esme settled in to bed, Esme found it difficult to keep her eyes open. Just as she was on the apex of blissful sleep, she heard her mothers voice.

"How are you?" Regina asked simply.

"Me? Umm i'm fine. I think i'm just out of practice that's all and -"

"No, i mean. How are you?" Regina repeated, with particular emphasis on the phrase and Esme knew what she meant.

"Umm, honestly? I'm not sure…"

"Esme. Please tell me."

"I guess… i guess I feel guilty. It's like I don't feel like i have the right to be as sad as you all but anytime i think of him my heart.. my heart sinks to my stomach," Esme explained and then finished. She was not one to share her emotions.

"Listen to me," Regina said as she turned to her side and faced Esme, "you don't ever have to feel like you don't have the right to miss him. He was your father just as much as he was Roland's and that sadness you feel is completely justified, especially after your history. It is normal-"

"Is it normal to feel so angry, though? Because i do. I feel angry all of the time. I'm angry at everything and everyone and i don't know how to stop it. I'm angry because I was robbed of a father before i was even old enough to understand, and then finally i meet him, and he's taken from me once more. How is that fair? But then i think of little Roland, who's lost both of his parents and then Henry, who's already lost his dad and i feel like i have no right to be angry-"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," Regina lulled as she pulled an irate Esme close to her once more. "Grief is a confusing, terrible emotion. We all deal with things differently but i need you to listen to me sweetie; you are allowed to feel angry and sad. That is perfectly normal. But you also have to look after yourself. Grief takes its toll on your mind and your body, and you practicing magic every single night is only going to drain you of energy."

"What? How do you-" a bemused Esme questioned.

"I may not have got the chance to raise you, but i'm still your mother," Regina said with a hint of a smile.

"How- how long have you known about it?" Esme asked with a slight giggle. She was so convinced she had gotten away with it.

"You woke me up once when you were checking on me; probably a week or so ago," Regina explained.

"You didn't stop me?" Esme asked.

"I figured it was something you needed to do. You've become quite the witch, you know Esme," Regina said as she brushed a piece of hair away from her daughters eye and placed it lovingly behind her ear.

"Thank you," Esme said as she stared at her mother.

"Thank-? Whatever for?" a perplexed Regina asked.

"For being my mom. You're pretty good at it" Esme said with a smile and as a tear gently rolled down Regina's face, Esme wiped it away.

"And how are you?" Esme asked her mom. It was a question that she had avoided since Robin's death, but she needed to know and now seemed like a good time to ask.

"Perhaps that's a question for another night," Regina said.

"Mom. You need to let me help you," Esme implored and Regina's barrier seemed to weaken slightly.

"Empty. I feel empty," Regina stated. "I look at all three of you and just think of how much your father loved you. Every single day something happens, and for just one moment it's like he isn't gone, and i think 'oh, i have to tell Robin this'. Then it all comes back, and i have to remember that he isn't going to be here to see you all grow. And i know that he so desperately wanted to be. It hurts. All the time," Regina explained and Esme understood her pain.

"Maybe… maybe we can help each other. Instead of avoiding talking about him and thinking of everything that he.. he isn't going to be able to see, maybe we can think of everything that we were able to see with him," Esme said somewhat groggily; she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"We will definitely try that. Now sleep, my little gem," Regina said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. Esme needed little encouragement and with that, Esme drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Esme woke to the sweet smell of pancakes. Well, burnt pancakes, to be precise. In her bewildered state, she failed to notice that Regina was already up, and so, assuming that it was Roland and Henry attempting to make breakfast, she ran to the kitchen. Instead, she found Regina, binning the pancakes she had burned. She did however look proudly towards the tall stacks of ones that she had not.

"Good morning, Esme," Regina said; she was significantly more upbeat than usual.

"Good morning..?" a bemused Esme returned. Regina didn't really cook even when things were normal, but this morning was particularly curious as Regina wasn't usually awake at this time. Due to her irregular sleeping patterns, she usually lay in bed until the late afternoon. Furthermore, pancakes were typically Robin's preferred dish.

"It smells good in here," Esme said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and put her tea pot on the stove to brew. She gestured towards her mother if she wanted a cup, but Regina shook her head; Esme knew that this meant she wanted coffee. It was like Regina had her own little language with each of her children; she could communicate with them without having to use words. They loved it.

"Why thank you. Would you mind going to wake your brothers up?" Regina asked. Esme knew all too well that the bright and breezy act that Regina was putting on was exactly that - an act - but she did feel like this was perhaps a step in the right direction.

As Esme ascended the vast, marble staircase, she was approximately half way up when she found that her brothers were already awake and bounding towards her. As they zoomed past her, she laughed and returned to the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" Roland happily screamed.

"They smell just like Robin's!" Henry said as he too went to kiss his mother, bother grabbing himself and Roland a stack of pancakes each.

"It's his recipe," Regina said with a slight smile.

"Well they smell awesome Mom," Esme said as she grabbed herself a stack.

"Oh wait! Sissy bring the syrup over pleeeaasee," Roland begged, so much so that Esme happily obliged. By the time Esme had grabbed the Golden Syrup that Henry liked, the Maple Syrup that Roland liked and the chocolate spread that Regina liked, she had no hands to lift her pancake stack once again, and so was grateful when Regina helped and placed them on the table for her.

"You seem better today Gina," Roland exclaimed, with the typical honesty only a child can possess.

"I feel much better today, my little knight. And, i think i have an idea. I know we all loved Dad, didn't we?" Regina said as she looked at her three children.

"And i know that we all miss him. But instead of bottling things up, i thought maybe we could all talk about him as much or as little as we wanted to. Does that sound okay?" Regina asked and smiled as all of her children nodded.

"Good, now eat your pancakes. You two have school soon and Esme has a shift with the she devil at the cafe" Regina said, to which her two sons groaned and Esme rolled her eyes; she had long accepted the fact the Regina and Granny would never get along. While the thought of having two sons and a daughter did tickle Regina, particularly because a year ago they simply weren't there, it also reminded her of something that she had put off for long enough. She and Robin were married, but that did not mean that Roland was legally hers. He was still technically considered an orphan and so today Regina would have to begin legal proceedings to formally adopt the little boy who she felt was already hers. While she didn't want to explain this to Roland until the proceedings were finalised, she did feel it important that he knew he was a part of their family; with or without Robin.

Once the pancakes were eaten, and her children rushed off to get dressed, Regina was left alone in the kitchen, with only the mess and her thoughts as company. As she scraped empty plates and placed them in their dishwasher, she returned to Robin's handwritten recipe. As she stared at it, her thoughts drifted to him writing it. What was he thinking as his hand held the pen? Was she present when he was writing it? Silly little things popped up every single day, all of which reminded her of how much she missed him and how deeply she loved him. While she hoped the pain would dull, her love for him was something she knew would stay with her until the day she joined him and that was something she didn't want to change.

"Mom! Where's my pink cami?" from Esme was followed by "Gina, I can't find my other shoe," and so Regina's morning returned to normal. She was glad of the mayhem. She heard heavy footsteps sprinting down the stairs.

"Bye mom!" Henry said as he quickly waved goodbye.

"Bye Gina," Roland said as he gave her a hug and followed Henry.

"Guys wait on me!" Esme called. "What are you doing today?" She asked Regina as she searched for her phone thing that she kept leaving somewhere.

"I'm going to see Zelena. I thought maybe we could have her and Robyn for dinner," Regina stated. While Esme still found it difficult to think of her sister as Robyn instead of Hope, she agreed it would be a good idea; the boys were missing their little sister. Esme, however, was not thrilled about the Zelena part of the plan. While Esme knew that they were technically family, and that Regina strongly wanted to build a bond with her sister, Esme simply couldn't shake the fact that Zelena had been the source of her family's misery once too many. Not only had she tricked Robin into believing that she was his dead wife, she ensured that he left Regina for her, frequently threatened Esme and her siblings, and was the reason that Hades even returned to this realm in the first place. Zelena was a monster, and while Regina was willing to see past her cruelty, Esme simply couldn't.

"Esme! Come on!" Henry shouted, all too excited to get to school to see Violet.

"Coming!" Esme called. "Bye mom!" Esme quickly hugged her mom and went after her brothers. For the first time in weeks, Esme was able to enjoy the day. Esme was not particularly fond of summer; it was muggy and sticky and it reminded her of Messene. Today, however, had a slight breeze and with it came the scent of fresh flowers and a nice heat that brushed Esme's skin. As they reached the end of the sidewalk, she hugged Roland and watched as Henry, who was much too cool for a hug from his sister, and Roland walked the rest of the way to school. While they turned left, she turned right and walked to Granny's. As she entered the door, the familiar sound of the bell chimed and she was greeted with the same, sympathetic glances from the customers and a nod and wand wave from a grumpy looking Granny.

"Well good morning sunshine," Esme said with a laugh as she grabbed an apron and joined Granny in the kitchen.

"Hello. Make yourself useful and chop a dozen apples for me," Granny said in her usual brazen tone; one that Esme found both funny and charming in a unique sort of way.

"Sure. What's on the menu today?"

"Cinnamon and apple pie. Pastry's chillin' in the fridge as we speak," Granny said. "You're looking better today," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Thanks. I'm feeling much-" but before Esme could finish her sentence, she and Granny heard an almighty crash.

"What the hell was that?" Granny yelled as she turned to grab her shotgun.

"Eugh can't we at least wait till afternoon before we are under attack? What is it with this frickin' place!" Esme exclaimed as she took off her apron and ran to the front of the cafe.

"Everyone okay?" She asked as she looked around at all of the familiar faces; each and every one looked as confused as Esme did. As they stared at each other and nodded, Esme ran outside.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" yelled a voice Esme faintly recognised.

"What the-"

"It's the Evil Queen! I told you Robin's death would send her spiralling!" yelled Grumpy to Sleepy.

"Hey! That isn't my mom!" Esme said to both Grumpy, although even she didn't really believe it.

"Well it sure as hell looks like her!" said another member of the gathering crowd. Esme couldn't even think of a response because they were right; this was Regina. But how? Esme had left her not even five minutes ago?

"Ah good. It seems we have an audience! Ohhh and sweet little Esme is at the very front. Tell me, where are those irritating brothers of yours? Never-mind, you should do just fine," and before Esme could even react, the Evil Queen cast a spell and Esme was soon flung towards the Evil Queen, who's arm seized her neck tightly.

"Come out, come out Regina! Before I turn this pretty little seer into a pretty little statue," the Evil Queen screeched with a disgusting cackle and a tightened grip of Esme's neck.

"Lay one finger on my daughter, witch, and I will end you!" yelled Regina as she walked towards the Evil Queen. She had been walking the same route that Esme had taken mere moments before; thankfully. Esme was so overcome by sheer confusion that she simply didn't know what to do. The person standing in front of her was the mom that Esme had seen that morning; the woman with her arm around her through was the woman her mom used to be. Now they were separate?

"Ah, you see you can't though can you? You even failed at that. Just look at you Regina. So weak. A trait you seemed to have passed on to your daughter. Lord knows how! After all, you weren't even there to raise her, were you?" The Evil Queen knew that she had hit just the right spot and although an incensed Regina hurled a fireball towards her, it was all too easy for the Evil Queen to deflect. As the ball crashed into a window, the Evil Queen escaped with a mere scratch on her arm.

"Ha! Look at you Regina! Look at how pathetic you have become! It seems i have overestimated you!" The Evil Queen exclaimed. Her mother may have been out of practice, but Esme knew that she would never threaten Esme's safety by hurling a fireball towards her. So, as the Evil Queen continued to spout more bile about how weak Regina was, Regina rolled up her sleeves. The Evil Queen missed the subtle hint but it was then that Esme understood why her mother had cast the curse. Esme saw that while the Evil Queen had sustained an injury, Regina had not; they were not linked. So if Esme was to hurt the Evil Queen, her mother would remain quite safe. With that comfort, Esme cast a curse of her own. As her hand gripped the Evil Queen's to ensure that she did not suffocate, she felt the magic trickle from her fingers and watched as they slowly burned the Queen's arm.

"Ah! Why, you little-" but before she could finish, Esme glared her in the eyes and uttered 'don't move'. With that, the Evil Queen was immobilised and the crowd clapped.

"David, would you mind moving her to the jail until we figure out what to do with her? Mom? You want to explain what the hell is going on?" Esme yelled, however as she did so, she noticed that Emma, Snow and her mother were all exchanging worried looks.

"Mom?" Esme yelled before she turned to mend the broken window and the building that the Queen destroyed. However, her calm was short lived. She heard David scream and ran around the corner. She found him lying on the ground, but the Queen was nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" a horrified Snow exclaimed as she raced to be by David's side.

"I don't know! One minute she was frozen, the next she disappeared into a cloud of smoke," David explained as he slowly raised his head and rested it against Snow's lap.

"Impossible," a bemused Esme exclaimed. It was then that Esme heard the cackle coming from the trees and instinctively ran towards the forrest, ignoring the screams of her mother in the process.

As she ran over sticks and branches, she began to realise that it was futile. She hadn't heard the Queen since she started running, and the forrest was far too vast to search all of it. Accepting this fact, she stopped and caught her breath.

"No! Esme you must keep running my darling. Please, keep running!"

Esme's blood turned cold. Robin. That was Robin's voice. She had heard him clearly, as if the breeze was blowing his words to her very ears. His voice sounded echo-like but it was his.

"Dad?" exhaled Esme as she froze in the spot. She waited but heard nothing. She remained firmly at the spot; too bemused and somewhat terrified to move. She had heard her father.


	5. Chapter 5

"Esme? Esmerelda!" Regina yelled as she frantically called for her daughter. Regina didn't know whether to be infuriated or terrified; her daughter was so headstrong, she had no idea the that she was blindly running into horrifying danger. Regina raced through the forrest, trying desperately to keep up with her daughter. Mercifully, after mere moments of sprinting through bone dry soil and twigs that crunched and broke, she found Esme clutching onto a wide tree stump.

"Esme! Honey, are you alright?" Regina exclaimed as she ran to her daughter, grabbed her and immediately began searching every inch of her body for a mere mark. After a couple of seconds, Regina realised that while her daughter was completely unharmed, she was far from alright.

"Esme, what's wrong?" Regina asked with a tone only a worried mother could use. Esme, who was still stunned, tried desperately to mask her confusion. Under no circumstances could her mother find out about what Esme had heard; she had taken a huge step forward today, Esme couldn't send her ten steps backwards.

"Oh, nothing. I just - still a little weaker than i thought. Now, are you gonna tell me exactly what the hell just happened?" Esme said, eager to divert attention away from her bemusement.

"I don't understand how this is possible," Regina began and with that, she told Esme all about the potion that Jackal had used to separate himself form Hyde - or vice verse Esme wasn't 100% sure of the details - and how Regina had used it to kill the Evil Queen part of herself. As Regina explained, the knot that had formed around Esme's stomach gradually loosened and her breathing slowly became normalised once more.

"Mom, that isn't possible!" Esme exclaimed as she and her mother slowly walked arm-in-arm back towards Granny's.

"But it worked! I just don't understand what happened. Esme, I crushed her heart!" Regina swore.

"But Mom, how stupid was that! You had absolutely no guarantee that you wouldn't hurt yourself in the process!" Esme reiterated.

"Have we got a role reversal here? I am the mother! I chastise you, not the other way around!" Regina said defensively.

"Oh, because you would have been thrilled if me or the boys had done something like that. Mom, everybody has a part of themselves that they don't want others to see; that's what makes us human! That doesn't mean you try to physically remove it from yourself! What would we have done if anything had happened to you?" She had had experience with magical potions like the one used by Jackal. When Esme was running from the Deans, she encountered a hoodoo witch who swore that Esme's troubles would leave if she only separated herself from the seer. Esme's head was filled with hopes and dreams about a life without the seer. That night, the Deans caught up with her and she was forced to leave, but it was never something that Esme had regretted. Through time, she realised how dangerous it could have been.

"But nothing did. Esme, i know you are worried but - you just don't understand. Nobody understands! The part of me that i don't want people to see isn't like everybody else. I don't just get cranky or selfish. The Evil Queen is made of pure hatred. The only thing she wants is to rid herself of everyone and everything that has ever hurt her. She wants to destroy anyone that has ever caused her pain. She will kill people. After Robin's death, i am just so angry; it fed her and i could feel her rising up inside of me. I had to at least try to end her before she hurt anyone else,"

"But mom you could have hurt yourself in the process. You don't think i wanted to rid myself of someone? Mom, if i got rid of the seer, i would have such a nice, easy little life. I wouldn't have people hunting me like i'm an animal, i wouldn't get visions that drain me of all of my energy. I get it; you want to shield people from the cruelty of the Evil Queen just as i want to shield them from the power of the Seer. Mom, if i wanted to, i could turn every single person in this town against each other. I could make entire nations crumble from the inside. But i don't and never, ever will. That is my strength; my morals, not my seeing abilities. For some reason, i was made the seer and you were made the Evil Queen: maybe the reason for that is because we are the only two women strong enough to keep them at bay." As Esme finished the speech, one that she was actually particularly proud of, she turned and saw her mother just staring at her with a smile on her face.

"Mom, your evil ulter-ego is roaming around the town somewhere plotting how to kill you, or me; this is not really a time for smiles," Esme said with mock chastisement, but she wasn't able to hide her own little smile from spreading across her face. She loved it when her mother looked at her like that; it meant that she was proud. As they finally walked up the slightly steeper bank that separated the road and the forrest, they walked warily back to Granny's. They heard no commotion, no Evil Queen. As they walked down the main-street of Storybrooke, things had returned to normal. The shops were open once more, people were bustling about the quiet town and the clocktower chimed. The familiarity calmed both Esme and Regina, and so they were happy to return to Granny's.

"Oh Regina! Good. I've told everyone that situation about the Evil Queen being back," explained Snow, who was holding a giggly baby Neal.

"And i'm on my way to go speak to Mr Hyde now. You want to join?" Emma asked matter of factly.

"Umm, you go ahead and i'll join you after," Regina explained. She attempted to subtly gesture towards Esme, but Esme caught her.

"Wh- Mom, i'm fine," Esme protested. Irregardless of her motives, everyone was sort of in this mess because of Regina; it wasn't like her to be reluctant to fix it.

"I know. I just want to make sure. Emma you go on ahead, i'll be there in a few," Regina stated and with that, Emma left and Esme was led to a booth by her mom who sat down opposite her.

"Mom? Hey Granny, would you mind bringing me some of that apple pie. Please?" Esme asked as Granny walked past. Granny simply smiled and did as she was asked, without any comments, which was unusual. Esme looked at Regina who looked at her mockingly.

"What? I eat when i'm stressed!" Esme exclaimed.

"I thought you ate when you were tired," Regina questioned.

"I thought it was when she was happy," Granny joked.

"I can eat more than once!" Esme said as she shovelled her fork into Granny's homemade apple pie; a pie that was so mouthwateringly delicious that she didn't even remotely care about the jokes. As she took another bite of her pie, she look and saw that Regina was still staring at her. Studying her.

"Mom, i promise you i am fine! I didn't even see yo-The Evil Queens in the forrest anyway."

"No but you did see something," Regina stated.

"What? Mom, i promise. I didn't do anything. I didn't see anything. Everything is all good. Anyway! It is not me that we should be worried about here!" Esme said as she sadly finished her last mouthful of crust. Regina eyed her, looking exactly like Henry as she did so, and eventually relented.

"I know. If crushing her heart didn't work, I really don't know what else to do. Can't you compel her to.. i don't know? Be good?"

"Apparently my compelling doesn't really work on her. I guess maybe because she's not naturally meant to be here maybe it doesn't work? Or maybe she's linked with you somehow? Maybe because you've built up a certain tolerance to my compelling, she has that same tolerance?"

"I don't know honey, but we're going to have to figure something out. She's too dangerous to be just running around."

"I have an idea. But, Regina, i need you to hear me out," said Snow as she peered around from the booth behind.

"What if.. what if we just… put her back?" Snow stated. Esme looked at her mom and saw a spark of fear flash in her eyes. Esme could only imagine how she felt: if Esme had ever been lucky enough to experience life free from the seer, the last thing she would want was to have her back. To feel that burden weigh heavy inside her once more would be gut wrenching.

"Not an option," Regina stated simply. Unwilling, or unable, to offer further explanation, she stood up quickly and left. As she stood outside for a moment, she was grateful for the breeze. She couldn't have that feeling, that darkness, inside her again. She was barely coping with Robin's death as it was; she couldn't add anger and bitterness to her pain. She couldn't fight a war with the darker part of herself. She wouldn't win.

"Regina?" Zelena came walking around the corner with baby Robyn in her arms. She was wrapped in the light pink blanket that Robin loved. It had little white daisies dotted around the outside as a border.

"Not a great time, Zelena," Regina stated plainly before walking towards the cemetery. Zelena, however, had a very different idea.

"This mood wouldn't have anything to do with you unleashing the Evil Queen?" Zelena inquired as she walked beside Regina, who was walking purposefully.

"Like i said, not a great time," Regina repeated, this time with an additional hint of anger.

"No, i'm not judging. I was actually on my way to see if you wanted any help? I needed an excuse to get out of that hobble Granny calls an apartment. The fact i have to pay to stay there just adds insult to injury really-"

"Zelena! Thank you for your help but i really just want to go.. i want to go to the cemetery and then go home and i would like to do that alone," a frustrated Regina finally explained.

"Alright," Zelena said compassionately. The positive aspects to Zelena still surprised Regina; they reminded her that Zelena was not a total monster. Her own abrasiveness made Regina feel guilty and so as Zelena began to walk away, Regina called after her.

"Zelena? You want to join us for dinner? My house. 6.30."

"Umm, alright. We'll be there," Zelena said with a genuine smile. Regina felt content enough to leave their conversation at that and so she returned to her original route. The cemetery was just on the outskirts of Storybrooke and had been bathed in a natural, glorious sunshine all summer. As Regina walked towards Robin's grave, she walked past the numerous graves that had been there long before Robin's. Some were aged, some were covered in floral arrangements and some were neglected but all marked the resting place of somebody's loved one. As Regina came to Robin's grave, she saw that he had so many flowers surrounding him, people were forced to lay the flowers around the monument as well as on top of it. He was so very loved, not just by her and their children but by Storybrooke. She hoped that he knew that.

She never really knew what to do when she came here. She just knew that it calmed her. Being near him soothed her. She never understood people who spoke to graves, after all, she had been forced to come to terms with the fact that Robin couldn't answer. She did, however, like to think of all the things that she would say to him. She wanted to tell him about how Roland went to school today with two different shoes on because he couldn't find a match for his brown boot or tell him about how much Esme missed him. Esme was a lot like her father, but in terms of showing her emotions, she was much more like her mother and Regina knew it. As time drew on, Regina thought about everything and anything that she wanted him to know, believing that somehow Robin would hear her thoughts. Five minutes turned into ten, then ten to twenty and twenty to sixty. Before she knew it, her thoughts were interrupted by her phone bleeping loudly. As she pulled it out of her pocket, she saw that it was Henry.

"Henry? Everything okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? We heard all about the Evil Queen at lunch! What happened?"

"That's a long story bud-"

"I've got time."

As Regina explained the entire situation to her son, including Snow's suggestion his response was not the one that she was expecting.

"Well do that then," Henry said in a matter-of-fact, simplistic tone.

"What? Henry I can't-"

"Can't what Mom? You have been through so much to beat her; you can't let her win now. You can do it. I believe in you, even if you don't believe in yourself," Henry whispered. Regina could just imagine him, shielding his phone from everyone in the school yard, ensuring that nobody heard him being kind and caring to his mother; cool teenagers simply weren't meant to do that. Regina felt oddly comforted and filled with confidence; Henry was excellent at making her believe that she could be better. However, just as she was about to reply, Henry abruptly ended the conversation.

"Oh gotta go. Bye!"

With that, Regina simply heard a bleep at the end of the line. She laughed. Where had the time gone? She felt as if it were yesterday that Henry used to crawl in beside her on a Sunday morning, or cried for his mommy when he was hurt. Now, she was lucky if she got a smile from him in public. She knew that her sone loved her but she felt like she would never get used to having a teenage boy.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Regina answered.

"Mom? It's me," Esme explained. "Granny says i'm more of a hindrance than a help here so I was wondering if you wanted some help cooking dinner?"

"Oh, yeah. That'd be great!" Regina knew that this was Esme's way of making an effort with Zelena, and she was grateful. She understood that Esme had deep, complex feelings regarding Zelena and while she had accepted that Esme simply did not want a relationship with her aunt, she was grateful for Esme's support as Regina tried to explore her relationship with her sister.

"Awesome. Where are you?" Esme asked.

"Umm, just coming back from the cemetery. I'll meet you-" Regina began but she didn't have the opportunity to finish her sentence for her daughter appeared before her, in a cloud of black and dark pink smoke.

"Hey!" Esme exclaimed, looking mighty pleased with herself as she did do.

"Well hello there! My, you are getting stronger! But remember, all magic-"

"Comes with a price. I know mom don't worry. I just didn't think the universe would mind me using that spell just this once," Esme explained as she draped her arm around her mother's shoulder and walked by her side towards the house.

"You'd be surprised. The universe doesn't seem to like this family very much," Regina said as she walked with one hand on Esme's arm that was draped across her shoulder and the other around Esme's waist.

"I'm beginning to believe you on that one," Esme concurred. As she thought of the day that she had planned, she couldn't help but think of one person.

"What do you think he would say? About Zelena coming for dinner?"

"I think… i think he would be thrilled to see Robyn… and would try and hide his contempt for Zelena," Regina said with a smile.

"Probably," Esme said as she returned her mother's laugh. "But then, he'd have moved heaven and earth if he thought it would make you happy," Esme emphasised. She wanted her mother to remember how much Robin loved her and thought that perhaps now was the right time to tell her. However, while Esme was smiling as she said it, she saw that the smile Regina had on her face slowly faded, and Esme's quickly followed it into nothingness. Just as Regina turned to see the despondent look that had come across her daughter's face, she quickly patted her daughters waist, as if to bring her out of her trance, and said:

"It's okay. It's okay to miss him. The pain will go away."

Regina said so with such conviction that she almost - almost - convinced herself of that.

Regina and Esme had a quiet, happy afternoon; the first of its kind for quite some time. They wandered around the town and collected the food that they needed for dinner, laughing and chatting as they did so. It may not have been particularly adventurous, and it may not have lasted long, but for those couple of hours, the mother-daughter duo were carefree. Once they returned home, Esme helped her mother unpack the three paper bags that were filled with food.

"Mom, you know its only us five, one more.." Esme joked, however when she thought of Zelena, the filter that she usually used faltered.

"Person," Regina reminded her daughter.

"Sure, we'll call Zelena a person. So there's us five, one extra person and a baby. We've bought enough food to feed the entire town!" Esme joked as she chucked the bags of carrots to her mother, who was hunkered down placing the vegetables in her hyper-organised pantry.

"The last thing i need is Grumpy Granny and the seven midgets squeezed around my table, so that won't be happening" Regina commented with a laugh. While it was not exactly complementary, Esme couldn't help but giggle.

"Well i'll help with dinner but first i'm gonna go up and see the mess that the boys have left in their bedrooms. I take it the universe wouldn't like me using a cleaning spe-" Esme began but her comment was shot down almost immediately.

"Nope! Nice try but if i can't use one, you definitely don't get to," Regina stated.

"Old fashioned way it is. I'll be down in a sec," Esme called as she gradually ran upstairs to the boys bedrooms. As expected, there were shoes thrown across the hallway, clothes dangling from beds and toys spread across the floor. How could two boys make such a mess? They had been up here for less than an hour this morning! Nevertheless, Esme started to tidy the things away. As she ran between one room and the other, Esme felt a kind of pull. There was on other way to explain it. There was something deep inside of her that told drew her to her bedroom. At first, she thought it was a vision but as the pull grew more and more persistent, she knew that it wasn't. This felt different. After avoiding the pull for a while, she eventually relented and walked hesitantly towards her room. As she entered, everything was as it should be. Her white fluffy throw pillows made the bed look inviting, her dressing table was littered with hair-brushes and perfume and her pyjamas were still on the floor. Why had she been so drawn here? Nothing was out of place. Just as Esme was about to put the 'pull' sensation that she had felt down to exhaustion, the door behind her slammed closed. The speed at which the door closed made Esme jump and whirl around to see the cause of the noise. As she stared at the door, she was somewhat relieved to find that nobody was standing by it. Nevertheless, if a person hadn't caused it, and the wind certainly hadn't, then what did?

"Esme?"

Esme froze.

"Esmerelda. Please, you have to hear me. Can you hear me? Please my darling, run."

Esme could hear him just fine. His soft English accent filled the air around her and while it was unbelievably nice to hear is sweet voice, Esme couldn't speak. She couldn't find the words. Her father had been sentenced to an eternity of nothingness, stabbed by an ancient weapon created to destroy a god; so why could she hear him. As Esme searched her room, she found no indication that her father was physically in her room, something that she was both disappointed and relieved about. That is until she caught a glimpse of a reflection in the mirror. It only lasted a millisecond, and she couldn't be one hundred percent sure but as she turned around and looked in the mirror, she was almost certain that she had saw her father's reflection in the mirror. He had been standing right beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

Esme whirled around. Nothing. That was impossible. She had just seen him.

"Dad? Robin! Please. Please," she whispered. He had been there. He had been right behind her. Hadn't he?

"Esme? Esme what's taking so long?" Regina called as she ascended the stairs but before Esme could think of a response, Regina had made her way to Esme's room. As she entered, she didn't see the strong, young woman that was her daughter. Instead, Esme looked terrified. She had a ghostly grey complexion; she looked weak.

"Esme? Honey, what's wrong?" Regina asked as she gazed at Esme with concern. Esme knew that she couldn't play the 'too weak' card again, so she tried dismissing her mom's concern.

"Me? Yeah i'm fine. Sorry, i'm in a world of my own. Don't look so worried!" Esme said with as much false happiness as she could muster. Desperate to get out of the room that she felt was beginning to close in on her, she kissed her mom's cheek as she walked quickly past her and practically ran down the stairs. Her mother hadn't bought any of the act, Esme knew that much, but Esme thought that if she left quick enough Regina wouldn't have time to question her further. She couldn't worry her mom with this, not when she didn't even know what it was herself.

"I'm gonna go pick up the boys! Love you!" Esme shouted as she rushed out the door. It was a lame excuse - her brothers were more than capable of walking home on their own - but Regina wouldn't leave the matter and Esme knew that she would crack if her mom continued to ask.

"Don't you think i'll drop this!" Regina called after her but Esme continued towards the door. Esme was certain that she had seen Robin - but how could that be possible? While Esme hated to even think about it, Robin didn't just die; his soul was 'obliterated', as Hades so eloquently put it. There was no realm in the entire cosmos that would house him without a soul. But she was so certain that it was his reflection in that mirror. Just like she was certain that it was his voice that she had heard in the forrest. Esme didn't understand it. Any of it. Finlay was dead yet he had come to Esme in a dream so maybe Robin was using the same type of power? But that couldn't be possible because Robin's soul didn't exist. Maybe the dagger worked differently on humans? But then the dagger was built to end the soul of a God: it would definitely end the soul of an ordinary person. None of this made any sense. Esme pondered every possible explanation as to why she thought she had saw her father; grief, magic, everything. But no theory herd up. Thankfully, it wasn't long before her brothers were there to distract her from her thoughts. Roland was the first to emerge and as he saw Esme wave at him from the gate, he sprinted towards her. Usually he finished an hour before Henry, but on a Thursday he attended art class: Roland's gorgeous little face was covered with tiny colourful speckles of paint. While they waited on Henry, Roland hurriedly told Esme all about his very exciting day; mostly that there was fried chicken at lunch. The kid loved Regina's fried chicken but apparently the schools was almost as good. As Esme listened to Roland's stories about his playground antics, she couldn't help but notice that she was smiling. It didn't matter what mood Esme was in or how worried she was, Roland had always been able to make Esme smile.

"Eugh, why does Henry always take so long?" a very impatient Roland complained as he wrapped his arms around Esme's waist and rested his head on her side, clearly exhausted from his busy day.

"Because he has a girlfriend now, which means he has to wait while she gets all of her stuff before he can get all of his," Esme said with a laugh. It was true: ever since Henry had started dating Violet, everything seemed to take longer. Getting ready took longer because there was considerably more effort put in to choosing his clothes. Making plans took longer as he had to make sure he wasn't seeing Violet that particular day at that particular time.

"Bleugh!" Roland exclaimed as he playfully stuck out his tongue.

"Bleugh is right but put your tongue back in your mouth! We can't tease Henry anymore; you know how mad he gets," Esme laughed. She saw Henry emerge from school with Violet walking closely by his side.

"Hey buddy. Hi Violet, how are you?" Esme asked as they began their walk home.

"I'm well thank you. How are you?" a well-spoken Violet replied.

"Great thank you." Esme replied. As Henry and Violet blissfuly ignored the presence of both Esme and Roland, Esme and her brother walked playfully towards the house. Roland continued to tell Esme all about his day and Esme continued to listen, all too grateful for the distraction from her worries about seeing powers and Evil Queens. As they turned a corner Henry and Violet said an awkward goodbye - one that Esme and Roland gave them a decent amount of privacy for - and an unimpressed Henry joined his family. He wasn't as enthusiastic as Roland was to see his big sister, but with Violet gone, he did participate in some conversation. While she didn't want to dampen anybodies day, Esme knew that she needed to warn the boys about Zelena and baby Robyn: they struggled with Zelena just as much as she did.

"At least we'll get to see baby Ho- sorry Robyn," Henry said a few moments of silence. They had all struggled to get used to calling the baby Robyn, especially since Zelena had been shielding her from them ever since Robin's death.

"Exactly. What you think Roland?" Esme asked.

"I don't like Zelena," was all he said. Roland was usually not afraid to talk, but he had learned that Zelena was not someone to be discussed. Esme knew that she scared him, but with baby Robyn in the picture, exiling her from their lives was no longer an option. Unfortunately.

"I know but we get to see our little sister. That'll be fun won't it?" Esme said with as much enthusiasm as she could fake but Roland wasn't having it. The gleeful enthusiasm with which Roland had approached the day disappeared almost instantly and he continued the journey focussing solely on the dull, grey sidewalk.

They neared the house and Esme felt like she should have a talk with her brothers and so she stopped just shy of their gate. As her brothers stopped and stared at her, she began to explain what would happen this evening.

"Okay, I know tonight is going to be… interesting. But Robyn is still our family-"

"And Zelena is the one that ruined everything. For you, for Mom, for everyone" interjected an angry Henry. It was odd seeing Henry so agitated; he was usually the peacekeeper.

"I know. But right now Mom wants to try and build a relationship with her so we have to just-"

"Suck it up," Henry finished.

"Exactly bud. For now, that's exactly what we have to try and do," Esme explained. Once she was confident that her brothers had understood what she meant, she turned and walked towards the house, with her brothers close behind her.

"You know it isn't us you need to be worried about?" Henry joked with a hint of truth.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He means you're like Gina," Roland half explained.

"I mean, you can't hide it if you don't like someone. If she makes you mad-"

"I know, i know," Esme finished. The ability to maintain your grace int he presence of someone you did not like was a quality that Esme had always admired: it was also one that she did not posses. She couldn't bite her tongue or hide her distaste for someone as much as she would like to be able to, particularly when it came to defending those that she loved and tonight, almost everyone she loved would be in the same room as a person she loathed. The odds of Esme keeping her cool were not high. It did sadden Esme slightly that her little brother was the one who had to tell her to stay calm. She would never want either of her brothers to see her acting mean or cold towards someone, that simply wasn't like her, but Zelena could push buttons that Esme didn't even know that she had.

"I promise i will try my best," Esme said and she had every intention of keeping that promise.

"I know. But i doubt she'll make it easy…" was all Henry said. Esme looked at him for further explanation but he continued to keep his head down and kept walking.

"We'll be fine," Esme assured but Henry still looked like he had something to say, and so Esme waited a moment before she walked any further down they path.

"We all struggle when it comes to Zelena. After everything she did to Robin and mom.. to you!" Henry was agitated again, and while Esme completely understood why, she couldn't let him enter the house so angry.

"Okay listen, why don't we have a word that we use when we don't think we can be in her presence any longer. Like…. like S.O.S. If any of us say S.O.S, then we know we need to get that person out of the room. Deal?"

"Sounds good," Henry said with a smile.

"S.O.S! S.O.S! S.O.S!" sang Roland as he jumped down the path of their home.

"Umm.. okay we won't include him in that," Esme said and she and Henry shared a laugh before they opened the large black door of Regina's manor.

"Mom, we're home!" Esme called. While she was dreading this particular dinner, she was pleased that the timing of it should make Regina forget about their previous encounter.

"We're in here!" Regina shouted from the kitchen and with that, Esme's stomach did a little flip. We. Zelena was here already. Ugh. Henry noticed this too and as he looked at Esme, Esme played the role of the responsible sibling, put her head high and lead the way to the kitchen. As Esme turned the corner, she saw Zelena perched on a stool at their breakfast bar with a large glass of wine. Zelena turned to the three of them and smiled. Esme could never tell if she was being genuine or playing games; either way, she didn't like her being in the family home.

"Hello dearies," she said with a smugness only she possessed.

"Zelena," Esme said with a nod but before Zelena could say anything else, Esme asked, "Hey Mom, you need any help?"

"No, no honey. I'm fine," Regina said as Esme smelled the steaks that Regina was cooking.

"Smells good Momma," Esme said as she casually grabbed a piece of sliced baguette and ignored Zelena's presence.

"Thank you. Where'd the boys go?" Regina asked as she stirred the sauce that was slowly bubbling in a pan. Esme hadn't noticed but her brothers had disappeared almost instantly.

"We're out here with baby Robyn!" Esme heard Henry shout from the garden. Regina's kitchen went straight out onto the garden and as Esme moved forward and peered out of the window, she saw her two brothers cooing over a very beautiful brown hair, green eyed baby girl. As Esme joined them, and bounced little Robyn up and down on her knee, she began to realise how long it had been since they last saw one another. Yet after weeks of absence, the little girl looked happy to see her; she giggled and mumbled to Esme just as she had done before. As Esme and the two boys joyfully passed baby Robyn amongst them, the little girl beamed with delight; clearly delighting in the attention that was being bestowed upon her. However, despite the fun they were having outside, it wasn't long before Regina was calling them in to eat. Dinner was an odd concoction of delicious food and awkward silences. Regina did wonderfully; keeping her sister engaged in meaningless conversation while her children ate in silence. Esme watched as Regina bit her tongue at Zelena's snide little comments and she was truly in awe of her mother's perseverance; so much so that she felt her mother needed a break from the whining of Zelena.

"Hey mom, why don't you take the boys in to look at the photo album Henry made," Esme suggested.

"Yeah! it'll be nice for baby Robyn to see some pictures of her dad," Henry continued. He knew that Robin would never want baby Robyn to forget about him and he felt like it was his duty as her big brother to make she that she didn't.

"Yeah. Zelena and I will clean up," Esme stated.

"Oh, no i can't ask-" Regina began but she was quickly interrupted by Zelena.

"No, that sounds perfect. After all you made such an effort with the meal, the least i can do is help wash up," Zelena stated. As Zelena's eyes met Esme's, Esme knew that Zelena was sussing her out just as Esme was her. Regina looked at them both suspiciously, but before she knew it, Roland had handed baby Robyn to her and all four of them moved to the lounge.

All alone in the kitchen, Zelena and Esme collected plates, cutlery and glassware in silence. It was then that Esme realised the results of her actions; she had nothing to say to the woman. Esme suggested that Zelena do the washing and she would do the drying to which Zelena agreed. As they silently washed and dried Regina's lovely gold trimmed dinner plates, the uncomfortableness was palpable. However, not a great deal of time had passed before Zelena decided to break the silence.

"You don't like me very much do you," she stated abruptly, continuing to wash the plate with blissful detachment.

"What?"

"Yet you clearly love Regina, and she abandoned you as a baby. You truly think so little of me and i can't underst-"

"Just think back to the twisted way in which Robyn was made, and then ask me that question again with a serious face," Esme bit back. Zelena seemed somewhat stunned at Esme's reaction, however this soon turned into what could only be described as thrilled. While Esme was glad she had defended herself, the whole point of offering to clean up was to give her mom a break, not start a family feud, and so she tactfully moved away from the topic.

"Umm, why don't we just go on in and join everyone else," Esme answered. Zelena didn't push the matter any further and seemed happy to follow Esme into the lounge to join the family.

Esme leaned her shoulder against the large connecting arch and watched as Henry pointed to pictures of Robin.

"And there's dada! Dada loved the forrest. And there's dada again with Roland," Henry explained as he continued to turn page after page, all of which had photos, new and old, of the family. Henry had made Regina an album of every photo with their family in it when she was feeling low; there was even one of Esme. Robin was in most of them and it truly was the only thing that would comfort Regina when she was at her lowest. Esme smiled as she saw Robyn touch the photos; it was almost like she knew that it was her dad in them. Yet, as Esme watched her brother's fawn over little Robyn, she noticed that Zelena was fidgety. While it was unlike Zelena to show that she was uncomfortable, Esme ignored her and joined her brothers on the floor with Robyn and the album.

"Oh look baby! There's dada and you!" Esme exclaimed. As Robyn giggled with amusement at being the centre of attention, everyone laughed with her. Except, that is, for Zelena.

"I think that's enough photos now," Zelena commanded and she snatched up Robyn.

"What?" Esme exclaimed, confused but not entirely surprised about her complete over-exaggeration of the situation.

"I.. I didn't want to talk about this tonight but… I don't want you to show her all of those photos of Robin." Zelena's explanation was met with an icy silence.

"What?" Esme eventually spat.

"I'm worried it will upset her-" Zelena tried to explain but that wasn't the real reason and everyone knew it. She wanted Robyn all to herself. She always had.

"He's her father."

"It will confuse her. All of you forcing her to look at these things, she wont even remember him!

"We are her family. We won't let her forget that she had a father that loved her and you can't stop-" Esme shouted.

"Yes, actually. I can. I'm her mother!" Zelena responded with a wickedness Esme had never seen before. She was enjoying this.

"And he was her father!" Henry retaliated before Esme even had the chance to. Zelena's response was a cackle that made Esme's blood boil. As she stared in sheer amazement at the wickedness that Zelena exuded, she began to notice that tiny sparks magic started tingling her fingers. As Esme raised her hands to see what was happening, she noticed that now all eyes were on her.

"Esme?"

"I don't know what's wrong," Esme said as she stared at her hands. They were spurting small white fragments of magic; like a fuse does when it sparks.

"Esme calm down honey," Regina said calmly but as she made her way towards Esme, Esme refused.

"No! No! What if it hurts you?" Esme said, growing more and more confounded.

"It won't. Honey Emma had this too, remember? It just means that your magic is linked with your emotions and because you are more powerful now, its harder to control. Everything is okay," Regina said as she slowly made her way towards her daughter. Once she was close enough, she slowly brought Esme close to her.

"Shhhh, it's going to be fine. Once you calm down, it will stop. It is nothing to be worried about, i promise," Regina soothed and once Esme's head was rested on Regina's shoulder it didn't take very long for the sparks to stop. Once Esme was confident, she lifted her head from Regina's shoulder and stared at Regina, although she wasn't quite sure why. She was confused. This wasn't the first time that Esme hadn't been unable to control her magic; the sparks had happened once before, just after Robin's death, but Esme had simply put that down to stress.

"Well, i think i'm just going to go," Zelena chimed in.

"Not so fast," Regina said once she nodded towards Esme to ensure she was alright. When Esme gave a half hearted smile, Regina broke her gaze and turned to Zelena.

"Look Regina. Your daughter is clearly… well struggling and i don't think it's wise to have Robyn around-"

"Esme is fine," Regina interjected.

"And just to be clear; there isn't a chance in hell that you are going to keep that little girl from knowing her father," Regina stated with such intent, even Esme was scared into silence. Zelena, however, took Regina's resolution as a challenge. As a wicked smile spread across Zelena's face, her eyes glistened with joy as she realised the damage she could inflict.

"Ah, but you see, you don't have a say do you. She's my daughter, Regina," Zelena uttered but truly she knew that her next line would inflict the most pain.

"Mine and Robin's."

Almost instinctively, Regina's children stood and circled her.

"You're lucky you're holding Robyn, witch," Esme spat as she felt her hands trembling once more. No sarks flew this time, but she was seething.

"Ta ta now. Dinner really was delicious Regina," Zelena sang.

Esme wasn't sure why, but the entire Mills-Hood family simply stood there and watched as Zelena poofed her way out of the house. Esme knew that if she went after Zelena, a full scale battle would ensue but she assumed that everyone else stayed put simply out of sheer amazement. Silence filled the room. Disbelieving, confused silence. That is until, eventually, Esme broke it. It was her turn to comfort Regina.

"Don't worry mom. We won't let Robyn grow up not knowing him," Esme said as she put her arm comfortably around her mother's shoulders. Esme stared at Regina, who still seemed confounded at how quickly the night had spiralled.

"This isn't on you mom. She is cruel and wicked to her core; no amount of sisterly bonding is going to change that," Henry echoed. Everyone was waiting on some sort of reaction from Regina but none came; all she did was stand and stare.

"Mom?" Esme asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence and worried stares at Regina.

"I'm fine.. Really i'm fine. I tried," Regina said as she broke her gaze at nothingness.

"Exactly," Esme reassured. While Regina had placed her 'evil queen' mask on once more, the one that hid every emotion Regina ever felt, Esme could tell that she wasn't as fine as she claimed to be. Nevertheless, Esme knew that Regina had her own way of dealing with things, much like herself, and that the best thing to do was let her work through things on her own; Esme knew that if Regina really needed her, Esme would know and this wasn't one of those times.

"I'm fine!" Regina promised. She smiled, for when she turned around, she was greeted by three very worried faces and while she hated the thought of them worrying, she was immeasurably grateful for their love. Her promise may have soothed the two boys, but Esme was not quite so convinced and Regina knew it.

"Honey I promise, I am fine. I'm under no illusions about the character of Zelena, believe me. Besides, shouldn't it be me that's worried about you?" Regina said with her signature eyebrow raise. Esme was grateful that the boys had moved back to the album; thus making them out of ear shot. Or so she thought.

"What?" Henry asked as he left Roland to flick through all of the beautiful photos so that he could join Regina and Esme.

"Nothing buddy. It's fine," Esme soothed as she gave Regina a questioning look.

"Is it to do with your magic sparking?" Henry asked and with that, the memories of mere moments ago came flooding back. What was that? Once was an unfortunate oddity, but twice was a dangerous pattern.

"Actually no. But I have to get that fixed. What did Emma do?" Esme asked Regina. She couldn't risk that happening every time her emotions got the better of her.

"She practiced. We can start tomorrow if you like?" Regina asked. Esme was grateful for her mother's help but she couldn't understand which she actually needed it: she had been practicing her magic every night so surely being more powerful would make things better not worse? Either way, Esme trusted her mom.

"Perfect, thanks mom. Anyway, anyone want some pie for dessert?" Esme asked and before Regina could interject, Henry had said yes and Roland was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Perfect. I'll be back in a while," Esme said as she gave her mom a quick goodbye hug and left. As she left the manor, Esme was grateful for the cool sensation of dusk cleansing her skin. It surrounded her with a warmth that comforted her. She was also incredibly grateful that the dinner from hell was over. As she walked, she pondered exactly what Zelena meant about not letting Robyn know her dad. Surely she wouldn't deprive her daughter of a father that loved her? Was she so intent on this course of action that she would move Robyn away from them entirely? Esme knew that this would all have to be dealt with, but in addition to everything else, Esme felt like she was drowning in a sea of problems that she had no idea how to fix and if she didn't stop thinking for just a little while, she knew that she'd drown. The familiarity and continuity of Storybrooke made Esme feel safe and at home; the clocktower stood proud, Pongo the dog barked happily in a yard and Granny's was always open. As Esme entered, she heard the little bell ring and she smiled.

"Well hey there stranger!" Granny shouted across the cafe sarcastically.

"Hey yourself. Can i get a pie please?" Esme said with a smile. As she waited on the relentless mocking, she was relieved to find there was none. When Granny motioned for Esme to join her in the kitchen, she did so happily. The smell of sweet pastry and good, home cooked food hadn't changed since the few hours that Esme was last here; it still smelled delightful.

"So, what's this i hear of Regina and Zelena playing the doting sisters?" Granny abruptly asked as she busied herself with food preparation. Esme stood to the side rather awkwardly.

"Well news really does travel fast," Esme joked. "It didn't last very long don't worry."

"No? What happened? Regina make one too many jibes?"

"No. Zelena returned to being the cruel, manipulative witch that she really is," Esme said.

"Well that's a shocker. What on earth possessed them to get together?" Granny asked.

"My question exactly. I think Mom wants to build a relationship with her for Robyn's sake but.. i don't know. I just don't think that just because she gave birth means that she deserves our trust. I mean i get that everyone deserves a second chance but she doesn't want one. For it to be a second chance you need to acknowledge that the way you were doing things the first time wasn't right and she doesn't see that."

"Very true," Granny said as she lifted a fresh apple pie out of the oven and placed it into a box. It wasn't until she handed it to Esme that Esme realised the freshly baked apple pie was for her; she was more than happy to take the leftovers from the display case and told Granny as much.

"After the time you've been having recently, sweetness, it's the least i can do," Granny said as she rubbed Esme's arm. While the act itself was kind, the emotion behind it moved Esme greatly. The rub on the arm was Granny's way of avoiding a hug but Esme was not quite satisfied with that. She carefully set the hot pie down and wrapped Granny in her arms. Esme was only slightly taller than Granny and so as she wrapped both her arms gratefully around Granny's neck, Granny patted her back. Esme knew that Granny was probably hating every moment of the embrace but she hoped that Granny understood how grateful she was.

"Esme!"

"Henry?" Esme asked as she pulled herself from Granny and walked back into the main section of the cafe.

"Hey. Thought i'd walk you home," Henry stated plainly, as if this was a regular occurrence. In reality, however, this most certainly was not typical; Henry, being a teenager, usually spent his time in public avoiding his family.

"Oh great, thank you," Esme said. Once she had returned to the kitchen to grab the pie and said a genuine thank you to Granny, she and Henry began their journey home.

"Everything okay?" Esme asked. Henry was behaving oddly: something was wrong.

"Me? Yeah i just… I just wanted to check how you are," Henry stated plainly. This was most definitely a leading question but Esme had no intention of burdening her brother with the truth; after all, what would she say? I see dead people?

"No i mean…. Mom said that you've been getting scared recently."

"Did Mom send you?" Esme said with mock offence, however the question was quite true.

"No! I wanted to check in! I am your brother!" Henry said as he returned her laugh.

"But seriously, I know it's something to do with your powers so i thought maybe we could re-read all those books that you sort of read last year and try see if we missed something," Henry said. Esme was truly taken aback by his kindness.

"Really? That is so sw- thanks bud. That sounds perfect," Esme exclaimed.

"Good. We can start after we eat this. Is this right out of the oven?"

Henry and Esme chatted happily the entire journey home and, amongst all the chaos that seemed to have followed them these last few weeks, those moments of blissful ignorance gave Esme back her sanity. Her lovely chat with her brother was followed by a lovely dessert with her family. Instead of eating at the dining table as the usually did, they sat on the floor in the lounge, ate their pie and looked at the photo album. As each page turned a new story emerged about Robin. Whether it was a joke that he had told or a fight he had been in, remembering felt like medicine for Esme's soul. Remembering him happy seemed to brighten everyone else's day; so much so that there was no mention of Zelena's cruel remarks or threats. Instead, everyone laughed into night, except Roland who had fallen asleep on Regina's lap; it was truly the perfect end to a terrible day.

"Well I am exhausted so i'm just going to head to bed," Esme said. While this wasn't a total fabrication, Esme did have a hidden agenda. She wanted to get some reading completed before the milli things that she had to worry about crept back into her brain. As Esme got up to kiss her mom's cheek goodnight, she was confronted by the utterly content look upon her face. Henry expressed his desire to stay up a little longer with mom and Regina's mood was so good, she didn't protest. Esme carried a very heavy, not so little Roland up to his bed, tucked him in and walked into her bedroom. As she tentatively closed the door, she turned to her books for comfort. Sentences turned to paragraphs, paragraphs to pages and pages to books. As Esme read for hours, the books that she had hoped would bring her comfort failed to fulfil their role. Instead of seeing examples of other seers seeing those who had passed on, instead of receiving comfort, the books gave Esme yet another thing to worry about. It didn't matter what book she read or what paragraph she was reading, they all ended the same; the seer'd mind declined. Some were so maddened by the visions that they became a recluse, some magicked their eyes onto their hands, some took away their sight completely. Irregardless of the means, the end was always the same: their minds gave up on them. Maybe that's what was happening? Maybe Esme's visions of Robin was the beginning of all of this? As Esme flicked from one book to another, she desperately searched for some sort of answer. One that she did not find.

"You won't find any answers to your questions in there."

Esme felt a wave of sharp, terrifying coldness flow from her head to her feet. She arose from the seated position that she was in to get a better look of the man that was standing right in front of her.

"Imp.. Impossible," was the only word that Esme could form.

"I can explain."

"No..no…no… you can't be here.. this isn't happening," Esme muttered to herself. She wasn't quite sure why but Esme was overcome by the need to touch him. Make sure he truly was standing there, right in front of her. As she moved slowly towards him, the man stood patiently. As Esme carefully grazed her finger against his cheek she was so overcome by shock she had to take a few steps back.

"It's okay Ez. It's really me. I'm here."

"Finlay?" Esme whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi, little seer," Finlay said with a deep voice that Esme couldn't remember him having.

"H- Hi? Um, how-" Esme had nothing to say. This wasn't possible. It just wasn't. Finlay was dead. She had risked her life travelling back to Messene just to lay flowers at his grave. Yet here he stood.

"I know. I know this is a lot to take in-"

"A lot? Finlay, I saw your grave! How-" Esme said however as her thoughts became more coherent, her voice became more irate and Finlay grew concerned. He knew that Esme's family were never far away, he was worried that her shouts would about waking up her entire family. He knew that it was only a matter of time before her family would know he was there, but he also needed her to take one moment and process this information before her family became involved. He wanted her to understand.

"Shhh! Esme I promise you, I will explain everything but please, please don't wake up your family," Finlay said as he moved closer to her. Something that had seemed instinctive to him was startling to Esme, and she immediately took a step back. This slight, instinctive move hurt Finlay much more than he thought it would. He, his brother Axl and Esmerelda had grown up together, they trusted each other: after all it was he who helped her run away in the first place. Prior to seeing her, all he had was his memories: his memories of a defiant, brown haired, green-eyed teenager who refused to become the captive she truly was. But the woman standing before him somehow wasn't familiar to him. Yes, Esme looked somewhat older but her entire being seemed brighter. As he stared at her, took her in, he was grateful that somehow, she had overcome everything that had happened to them and changed into the woman standing before him. He had always known of her unprecedented strength, but her grace was something he felt she had acquired since leaving Messene. The change in her, without even needing to hear her speak, was insurmountable; it was a pleasure to behold.

"My family? How long have you been up here? How did you even get in?" Esme said with an attempted whisper however the quietness that was usually associated with a whisper was missed on Esme entirely. What did he know of her family? She knew that he had mentioned them when she dreamed of him but somehow, having him in her home made her uneasy; the amalgamation of her two lives was something Esme had never anticipated experiencing.

"Shhh! Yes, i've been watching you guys for a couple of days. I have been here for around 2 hours and I got in through your window. You know you really shouldn't leave that open," Finlay explained. The old Esme would have been too paranoid to make such an amateur mistake; she had let her guard down.

"A couple of days? You've been here for two days yet you only appear now?" Esme questioned. How could he have just hid from her; he had had six, long years of hiding from her, how dare he prolong it further.

"I had to wait until I got you alone- Why don't I try and explain everything to you and after that you can interrogate me?" Finlay asked, as Esme nodded slowly he could see that the caution she was initially addressing him with was gone.

"Please sit," Finlay said as he gestured to the bed. Once Esme had sat at the very edge, Finlay sat a little bit away from her; far enough to make her comfortable.

"Okay, well I guess this all started with the guard. You remember him? He was the one who would sometimes give you a break when we were sparring by spilling something."

"Mr Edwards?" Esme answered.

"That's him. Once he had put you back into your cell, he had to guard me and Axl. Sometimes he brought us some salve to help with the bruises or some extra water. But after a while, I guess when he figured he could trust us, he would say little things about the Dean's reign. Like about how the female and male sides of the island would be stronger together or about how it was cruel to treat us like animals. Anyway, as I slowly realised that it wasn't a trap set by Cyrus, I began to agree with him. Axl wasn't quite convinced but I agreed. With everything. Eventually he told me about a group of rebels who were hoping to over through the Dean administration entirely, but he needed a sort of weapon-"

"Wait. Rebels?" Esme asked as alarm bells started chiming in her head.

"Like the rebels that took me last year? Those rebels?" Esme gasped. She refused to believe that Finlay had been part of a plan that would bring her back to Messene. That place destroyed her, and he knew that as well as she did. He was the one who helped her escape in the first place.

"No. Well yes, but I wasn't there last year. I was in another realm scouting. Little seer, I swear I had nothing to do with that plan and was furious when I found out. I threatened to leave! But by the time I got back, you had handled it of course and-"

"I shouldn't have had to handle it Finlay!" Esme half whispered, half shouted as she stood up.

"Little seer, please! Please, I promise you I can explain everything but please listen. Everything will make sense once I do okay?" Once he stared at Esme and saw that she was willing to listen, albeit very reluctantly, he continued.

"The rebels, they needed a weapon. They knew that both of the Deans were using magic from somewhere; they needed a weapon that could combat that. That's when they set their sights on me. They wanted to get to you too but they hadn't been able to recruit any females yet so they couldn't contact you unless it was at an exhibition and that would be too risky, what with the Deans being there."

"Did you get a say?" Esme asked matter-of-factly.

"What?" Finlay asked with curiosity in his voice and a furrowed brow.

"Did you actually want to join them? Did they ever ask?"

"Of course they did. Esme they weren't, and aren't, like the Deans," Finlay tried to explain. He understood Esme's trepidations. The only memories that Esme had of Messene was of darkness. Her cell was dark, so too were her thoughts and the people that tried to control her were even darker. Her experience of the rebels wasn't much better.

"They could have fooled me."

"I promise you, those people that you saw, they were just desperate. That's why they did what they did, and that doesn't mean they were right, it just makes it a little easier to understand-"

"For you to understand," Esme corrected. Esme couldn't understand what was happening; it was like her dream all over again. Here Finlay was - he looked practically the same - but he was talking like a rebel. He didn't sound like the same person she had grown up with.

"Yes. Esme do you maybe want to continue this in the morning?" Finlay asked. He could tell that Esme's opinion on what Finlay was trying to tell her was tainted by the events of last year. He could understand why she was so angry, he too was furious with his comrades, but he needed her to see that what they did was not the norm for the rebels. They simply wanted to bring peace to Messene and allow their home prosper.

"No. I want you to get to the part where I had to believe you were dead."

Finlay knew that this was going to come up, he just hoped that Esme's happiness regarding his return would somehow delay it. Nevertheless, while he had planned extensively what to say, seeing the devastation and utter betrayal in his old friend's eyes drove him mad. For as long as he could remember, Esme was the closest thing to a sister, and occasional mother, that Finlay and Axl had ever had. Seeing her so truly hurt, devastated Finlay in ways he hadn't anticipated.

"When Axl died, I told Edwards that I wanted out. I wanted us both to join the rebels there and then and get the hell away from the Deans. Edwards said breaking me out would be difficult but breaking you out would be impossible. Your powers were beginning to develop, remember, so they-"

"Doubled the guards, I remember."

"Yeah. Edwards said they needed to get a plan in place to break me out. That's when they told me you were getting punished for speaking out about Axl-"

"Because I blamed myself! He died taking a punishment that was meant for me-" Esme tried to explain. She felt incredibly defensive; while it may not have been his intention, Esme felt like Finlay was trying to blame her for his mistake.

"They wanted you to wipe an informant's memory, Ez. You were what 15/16: you weren't powerful enough. You didn't fail, they expected too much from you!" Finlay explained. He couldn't see her have this argument with herself again.

"He still died taking a punishment that should have been mine." That fact was something that had haunted Esme for years. It still did. Knowing that if she had just been strong enough, Axl would be alive. It was that simple. Ultimately, her attempt to wipe the informants memory exhausted her: so much so that she had to be carried back to the cell. This all occurred during the exhibition, the one hour everyday in which the Deans brought their 'weapons' out from the cells and forced them to 'perform'. Axl was there as a precaution, just incase Finlay got out of hand, Finlay was forced to spar with various warriors and Esme was forced to compel, torture and mentally alter whichever unfortunate individual was in the Deans bad graces. If one didn't 'perform' acceptably, they were punished. The three used to share out their punishments, depending on who was strong enough to handle it.

"And it could easily have been you who died taking one of ours. Esme it wasn't your fault-"

"You knew I blamed myself for Axl's death, Fin. You helped me with that. But you let me blame myself for yours too."

"No. No I made sure that the rumour was that I died refusing to battle-"

"A fight I could have fought for you. Finlay it didn't matter what excuse you made; I was never going to just accept your death. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get over-" Esme tried but her voice began to catch. She wasn't sure exactly what she was feeling; when she first laid eyes on Finlay, she was elated. Confused but elated. Her friend - her oldest, strongest friend - returned to her. It felt like she had lost so much recently; her father had passed, her wicked aunt had taken her sister, her brothers had lost a piece of themselves when Robin died and her mom was so conflicted she literally split herself in two. Esme knew somehow that she was going to have a battle a head of her, be it emotional or physical and she needed an ally; there was no better ally than Finlay. But she was so angry. Yes he had come back but the fact that he left her in the first place was hurtful.

"I am so, so sorry. Never, not for a second, did I want you to feel guilt. I freed you because I wanted to protect you from all of it-"

"I would have kept your secret Fin. They tortured me for far worse and I stayed quiet. You should have trusted me," Esme explained as she sat back down on the bed. Her friend quickly joined her.

"No, no, no. Listen to me. I have and will always trust you with my life. The reason I helped you flee, the reason I tried to make sure you were long gone before I went into hiding was because I wanted to protect you. They were already hunting you like an animal; what do you think the Deans would have done if they intercepted you contacting me."

Esme loathed to admit it, but she did understand Finlay's logic. If the roles had been reversed, Esme was quite certain that she would have done the same thing to protect him. But somehow, logic didn't seem justifiable enough. Their friendship lasted their entire lives. Their bond was once unbreakable. Finlay and Axl were Esme's only family for the first 16 years of her life. No matter how much Finlay knew that telling Esme he was fine would endanger them, surely he would have wanted her to know that he wasn't dead? He would want to give her that peace of mind, right?

"I would have dealt with it Finlay. With them! Do have any idea how insane this is? Finlay I saw your grave. I saw it! I grieved for you. Mourned you. I have carried the pain of your death with me every moment of every day for the last six years. Now, you look me in the eye and you tell me that that's okay." Esme's voice cracked at the end of the sentence. She was exhausted; Zelena, Robyn, months of worrying about her family and now Finlay. It was too much and Finlay could see that Esme was getting overwhelmed. Her composure had almost gone, something that he had rarely seen. Back in Messene, Finlay had always marvelled in Esme's strength. When she fought, she fought to win. When she refused to use her powers, she took her punishment with eery calmness. She was formidable, forceful and fierce. To see what he had reduced her to in that moment saddened him. She was raised to be a warrior: the person sitting in front of him was far from that.

"Of course not. If I could do it again, I would never put you through that. But you have to understand, I didn't have another choice. I couldn't stay there and do the bidding of the people that murdered my brother, Esme. And once I knew that you got out of there and that you were finally safe, I was able to go. I could go, join the rebels and avenge my brother."

"So instead of coming and joining me after a few weeks, like we had planned, your plan was to make sure I thought that you were dead so that you could join some rebels who had a better vision for Messene? Are you serious?" As Esme began to process Finlay's plan, she realised that the hurt she felt initially at being lied to for years was slowly turning to rage. She wanted to scream at him to explain himself, to remind him that back then she had just lost Axl too, that she was weakened by weeks of torture or fighting; but she couldn't. Her family were mere feet away, asleep in their beds and this, Finlay, was something she simply couldn't explain to them.

"I told you, you had to think - Sorry. I thought that you would have to believe that I was dead so that you would never go back there. There was going to be a war and I couldn't risk the Deans capturing you again and-"

"And what? Using me against you? So freeing me was a strategic move?"

"No! No- none of this is coming out right. Esme please, please just let me explain," Finlay pleaded but he knew that his old friend had had enough.

"No."

"Wh-what?" Esm-"

"I said no. I need you to answer three questions and then I want you leave. Please," Esme said half demanding half pleading. This was too much her. Her head ached, her eyes were heavy with exhaustion and she couldn't handle one more thing to worry about.

"Esme ple-"

"Please Finlay," Esme said before Finlay eventually relented and gave his friend the break that she so desperately needed.

"How did you get here?" Esme asked matter-of factly.

"Umm, that's a long story."

"Finlay."

"The mirror. It was one of our rebels that enchanted it back in Messene when you were there. Remember? The one that allowed you to see your family when you sent them home."

As Finlay explained, Esme looked and saw the tiny trinket was set neatly on her chest of drawers. She hadn't meant to bring it home, she unwittingly put it in her pocket back in Messene to shield it from the guards and forgot to take it out before the battle with her mom. Now it sat not as a reminder of Messene but as a reminder that she would never have to be without her parents again. It had been imbued with magic to allow her to see them across realms; how had it been used to transport Finlay from one realm to another?

"Our witch placed a spell on all sorts of objects that you encountered that would allow us to communicate with you; in the hope that you would return them to here. They knew that there was a chance that you wouldn't want to remain in Messene and so they thought that needed a way to contact you should the need arise. Hence the mirror."

"Communication is not the same as travelling realms."

"The mirror was the most sophisticated spell. We could have used it in a similar manner as you had but then lay the problem of how we would bring you back to Messene-"

"Back to Messene? Why would I ever go back to Messene?" an exasperated Esme asked.

"Because I asked you to," a somewhat defeated Finlay stated. He knew that he would have to explain this but when he boiled it down, really the rebels strategy was to make sure Esme was so happy at his return that she would go anywhere with him. But now that he had witnessed the life that she had now, the life that she had always talked about, he knew that that simply wasn't going to happen.

"You honestly thought I would go to a place where I was imprisoned and tortured because you asked me to?"

"Ultimately, yes. They need you and your powers to defeat Levi. Our witch simply isn't strong enough on his own and we need to protect you. Levi wants to channel the power of an entity, which you are, and bring down our cause. So they sent me to bring you home."

"Messene has never been and will never be my home. And now you know fine well that there isn't a chance in hell that I am going back there. So what now? You drag me back to that hell hole kicking and screaming?"

"No. Now i'm meant to persuade you. They have given me one month-"

"Then what? Because I can tell you here and now, I will never go back to Messene,"

"Then I go back and we re-evaluate our plan. Esme this is nothing sinister. I swear it. This is just one friend asking another for help. I wanted to see you," Finlay explained and with that he cautiously took Esme's hand. It wasn't romantic, and Esme never perceived it as such; it was just one way that he could show his friend that it was okay for her to trust him. He knew that in that moment, her brain was swirling with questions, but he could also see that she was exhausted; he wanted her to feel peace before she drifted to sleep.

"So after one month, you're just going to back to Messene, without me, and they'll be fine?" Esme said dubiously. Her experience of Messinians was not pleasant and while she understood that it was perhaps wrong of her to generalise, they were not a forgiving people. At least she had never viewed them as such.

"I'm sure they won't be thrilled but I can assure you, nobody will force you to go anywhere." As Finlay explained this, Esme couldn't help but believe him. She knew that she had no reason to; but she truly believed that he was telling her the truth.

"So you're here for one month?" Esme asked. Her eyes were growing weary and her brain was tired. The questions that had once overcome her disappeared. She longed to sleep but also wanted to question Finlay more. There was so many thing about his story that simply didn't make sense but she was simply too tired to address them.

"Yes."

"We will get you a bed sorted at granny's tomorrow. You better just sleep here tonight. Here, you take the bed i'll take the floor," Esme explained as she grabbed one of her enticing, fluffy pillows and the large fluffy throw that Regina had placed at the bottom of her bed.

"What?"

"You look about as good as I feel. Sleep helps, trust me," Esme explained as she created a make-shift bed on rug that occupied the floor between the white square bookcases and her bed.

"You're just going to sleep?" a bemused Finlay asked.

"Yup. I have had a very long, very tiring day and I can't process you or Zelena or sparks flying from my hands without some sleep. So yes, Finlay. I am going to sleep. I recommend you do too but I am way to exhausted to argue so if you want to sleep: take the bed. If you don't; head out the door."

Finlay was bemused by Esme's blasé attitude.

"Ummm, okay thanks? You're just staying on the floor?"

"I slept on the floor for 16 years Fin, i'm sure one night won't affect me too badly," Esme noticed. She was so exhausted that she didn't notice she had used Finlay's nick-name, but Finlay had. It brought him peace. He knew that once she was rested, he would return to being 'Finlay' but is showed that, at least subconsciously, he was still the friend he had hoped he was to her. And so, as Esme's eyes quickly grew heavy, so too did Finlay's. He lay in the luxurious, fluffy bed for mere seconds before he allowed darkness to engulf him and carry him into a world of dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

After an evening filled with tossing and turning, Esme eventually accepted that her couple of hours of sleep was all that she was going to get; she resolved she should just wake up. As she sat up, it took her a couple of moments to realise that the events of last night were not simply a dream. She glanced towards her bed and saw a dirty, scruffy Finlay still asleep and when she realised that the sun had barely risen, she decided to grab a book and read in the family room until her family awoke; too uncomfortable in his presence. As she tentatively stood, her bones ached; she had grown accustomed to the comfort of her luxurious, soft bed. As she walked slowly down the stairs, determined not to wake anyone up, she noticed that her mother's bedroom door was laying wide open. While this was not entirely unusual, the door usually lay ajar and not clearly open.

"Mom?" Esme whispered as she set her book gently down on top of the table in their grand hallway. It was then that she heard a quite clang in the kitchen. As Esme followed the sound, she found Regina, sitting cross legged, emptying the cupboard that had once held all of the family's plates. Regina had done many things to combat her insomnia, but this was the first time that she had resorted to cleaning. Esme knew that it would be useless to try and return her to bed, just as it would have been useless for her to attempt to sleep, and so instead of questioning her mother, she simply sat down beside her, opened the cupboard to the left and began emptying that one too; hoping that the solace her mother was hoping to find would find her too. While Esme had intended on telling her mother about Finlay at the earliest opportunity, she could see that Regina just didn't want to talk and Esme wasn't entirely sure exactly what to tell her. Because of this, the two women simply chatted and cleaned for what must have been two hours at least. It was nice, for them both, to feel so comfortable in silence yet revel in such nonsense. For the first time in a while, their conversation was not serious or deep; instead they talked about clothes and how Esme felt she should get a haircut - largely because of how much her mom suited hers. Little things that, amidst the drudgery of being in almost constant battle with something or someone, were insignificant lifted their moods immeasurably. Esme felt like such small gestures and silly conversations not only brought her and her mom closer but reminded them that they were simple human beings. It also reminded Esme that despite how tired she got and how depressed she felt about the loss of Robin, she had gained so much these last few months; to have someone to talk to about silly little things was something Esme had never had. As Regina and Esme put the last of the sparkling cutlery into the newly cleaned drawer, Esme suggested making some breakfast. The sun was now up which meant that it was time for the boys to go to their last day of school for the week, something Henry needed fuelling for; he could out-eat Esme these days.

"Sounds great honey. I thought I heard Roland up earlier-"

"Sissy!" an energetic Roland screamed as he ran into the kitchen. He yelled in delight when Esme grasped him and lifted him high into the air but the glee that he felt rather quickly changed to concern. Esme could see his expression change.

"Sissy, who's that man sleeping in your bed?"

As Esme felt her cheek burn red, she felt her mother's glare. Esme tentatively set Roland to the ground and told him that he was a friend; something that did not ease Regina's concern.

"Esme, can I talk to you for a second?" Regina asked as she beckoned Esme into the family room. Esme knew that resistance was futile and so immediately obliged.

"Mom, I can explain,"

"Please do! Esme, you cannot just bring strange men ho-"

"What? Mom no! I can explain-"

"This home is our safe place. What if your brothers-"

"Mom! Finlay is a friend." Esme wasn't sure what she was more repulsed by; the fact that her mom thought Esme had actually brought a random dude to her home or the fact that she thought that that hookup was Finlay.

"Finlay? Is he from the land of untold stories?" Regina asked.

"No," Esme stated. She knew that the second she mentioned Messene, Regina would go into protector mode and that as the exact thing that she wanted to avoid.

"Well why is your friend upstairs and why didn't you tell me?" Regina asked as she tried to read her daughter. She wasn't lying; she always fiddled with her fingers when she did that. But why hadn't she told Regina that morning? She knew that Esme must have deemed him safe, but her withholding something from Regina was not common. Something wasn't right.

"Finlay is from Messene, mom," Esme explained. Mere seconds after she voiced those words, Esme could see Regina become instinctively defensive. Had she noticed it under different circumstance she would have giggled, as Henry always told her that she did the same. But she could tell that Regina was not playing.

"Impossible."

"I thought so too. Somehow the witch enchanted the mirror that I brought back from Messene the last time and turned it into a portal? I'm not entirely sure of the details but when Finlay wakes up you can ask him everything. Promise"

"Why is he here?" Regina stated plainly.

Esme knew that her answer to this would anger Regina but she couldn't lie to her mom; Regina had a way of telling.

"He wants to bring me back to Messene," Esme said and with that, Regina bolted through the door and made her way to Esme's room. Esme stopped her just before she got to the staircase. Regina had changed, Esme knew that, but she was immensely protective of her family; if Finlay was a threat to her, Regina wouldn't hesitate to to remove him from the equation. She wouldn't kill him, but it wouldn't be pleasant.

"No! Mom, i'm not going!"

"And he's just okay with that? Don't be silly Esme!" Regina was relieved to hear that her daughter was as resolute on staying as Regina as, but she didn't like the threat that Finlay posed.

"I honestly don't know but mom he won't hurt me. I've known him forever! Mom, just let me go get him and he can explain to both of us exactly what is plan is okay? I promise, you know as much as I do and I am just as angry about his arrival as you."

Regina softened somewhat. She trusted her daughters judgement, to a certain degree, but after losing Robin, Regina had absolutely no intention of any of her family getting so much as a scratch let alone leaving Storybrooke. Esme left the kitchen and ascended the stairs only to find Finlay standing outside of her bedroom door. He still had his dusty Messene clothes on and stood upright; like the soldier he had been trained to be. When he saw her, he smiled; his smile was not returned. As she saw him, Esme was filled with rage. It was as if all of the emotion that she should have felt last night overpowered her in that one moment.

"My mom's awake so can you please go to the kitchen. You have some explaining to do," Esme said as she turned on her heel and descended the stairs. She was well aware of the less than warm tone in her voice, but at that point in time, she couldn't look at her oldest friend without becoming enraged.

"Still angry I see," Esme heard Finlay mutter under his breath as he followed her down the stairs.

"Still? Its been around 5 hours since you dropped your little bombshell so back the hell off," Esme exclaimed defiantly. The two walked in silence after that.

As they entered the kitchen, Regina, Henry and Roland were all seated at their kitchen table. Waiting.

"Well everyone," Esme said somewhat uncomfortably. "This is Finlay."

As Esme gestured towards him, he gave an uncomfortable wave to the rest of Esme's family before returning to his usual, strong stance. While her brothers looked confused, Regina looked plain angry.

"Esme's told me a little about who you are. I'm just unclear about what exactly you want from my daughter," Regina said. She had never been one to dodge a topic. Finlay was somewhat surprised with the directness with which she had addressed the somewhat precarious topic, however she wouldn't be Esme's mother if she wasn't strong willed, he thought.

"Well, I have been tasked with bringing her back to Messene and-"

"What?" Henry exclaimed as both he and Roland looked towards Esme for explanation.

"I won't be going," Esme said with conviction. The lack of worry in her voice confused as well as reassured her brothers, but her mother was not quite finished.

"And when she doesn't go with you, what exactly do you plan on doing? Nothing?" Regina questioned.

"Precisely," Finlay said calmly. His demeanour hadn't changed once since he had been downstairs. This made Esme somewhat uneasy.

"You expect us to believe that? I know what Esme went through there-"

"All due respect ma'am, I doubt that," Finlay said with exceptional calmness. His calmness was met with rage from Regina, anger that Esme was quick to relieve.

"I haven't told them everything because they don't need to know," Esme told Finlay; she was furious. As Finlay looked somewhat smug, Esme quickly put him back down.

"Why would I ever want my family to know the details of what went on? It was a bad place, that's all that I want them to know."

As Regina was looking for further explanation, Esme gave her a pleading look to drop the subject. Esme had told her mom everything that she wants her to know; she thought that telling her too much would add to a guilt that Esme knew Regina felt deep inside.

"You still haven't answered my question. Esme won't be returning to Messene. Do you expect us to believe that you will leave, willingly, without her."

"Ms Mills, I can assure you that I am as protective of your daughter as you are. It is true that she is a valuable asset and while it would be beneficial for the rebels to have her powers, I would never force her to do something." Neither Esme nor Regina were convinced by his explanation, and Finlay knew as much.

"Ma'am, if I wanted to just take her to Messene, I would have done so last night," Finlay said with more arrogance than Esme would have liked.

"You would have tried," Esme replied plainly. She would never return to Esme or abandon her family without a hell of a fight. More importantly, after she went back the first time, Regina protected her, Henry and Roland with the strongest spell in existence using blood magic which meant that when their heart rates were slow - i.e. when they were sleeping - they were completely safe from attack. Finlay wouldn't have gotten near Esme last night, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Regina was proud of her daughters defiance, however primarily, she was relieved. She had come to rely on Esme for a lot. Esme was her confidant, her ally and her best friend. She was wise and pure and Regina loved her terribly. She was relieved that just as Regina longed for her to stay close, Esme hoped for that too.

"So your rebels are going to forgive your failure to bring home an asset that will ensure that they win this war of yours?" Regina knew that things were not as simple as Finlay was portraying them, but he was putting on a very good show.

"They would be disappointed but I can assure you no harm will come to Esme."

"No, because we wont let it," Henry said. He had been silent for most of the conversation, but Finlay's last point angered him.

"I am well aware of how protective you all are of her, don't worry. I just hope that you see it isn't necessary. For one, I would never hurt her. Secondly, I couldn't. Her power alone supersedes mine rather extensively."

"Finlay, I won't be going back to Messene, so why are you going to stay one month before you go back?"

"You may-" Finlay began but even as he said it, he knew that Esme wasn't having ay of it.

"I won't change my mind."

"Nevertheless, the portal will not open again until one month has passed. I was given the opportunity to spend one month with an old friend; I was more than glad to take it."

Regina and Esme looked at one another. Finlay had told Regina the same things that he had told Esme last night yet his story sounded less and less convincing. Yet if the portal did not open for another 4 weeks, what were they to do? One part of Esme far away; he was too much of a reminder of Messene. But the other wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. If he was the same man he was all those years ago, his humour and desire for adventure would offer her a relief from everything. Besides, Esme had become so wrapped up in her family since she came here, she couldn't remember the last time she spoke to someone her own age, or even close to it.

"Esme, why don't you arrange a room for you at granny's, after you take your brothers to school" Regina said as she stood to clear the table. While she accepted the fact that she couldn't simply send him back, like she had initially hoped, she would not have him near Esme, or anyone else in her family, anymore than was necessary. Esme may have trusted him; Regina did not.

"That sounds fine. Thank you," Finlay said in an official voice that Esme simply didn't recognise. Is this what the army had done to him? Turned him into their little puppet who had been coached so much on what to say that everything he said sounded rehearsed? As Esme moved to get dressed, Finlay did too.

"You can wait. I have some more questions to ask you." Regina told Finlay. He looked as Esme somewhat worriedly, as if she could fix it. But she had no desire to; hopefully Regina could get something out of him that Esme just couldn't. Besides, it would be good to get some air and think things through; the sight of him still angered her.

"Just answer the questions Finlay," was all Esme told him before she moved to get dressed. She and her brothers were dressed and at the door within 30 minutes. However, when they moved towards Regina and Finlay, they saw that the two were in a deep discussion and Esme felt it best to avoid disturbing them. With that in mind, she turned on her heels and hurried the boys to the door.

"You know we don't need you to walk us anymore, sissy. We are big now," Roland explained and Esme couldn't help but smile.

"Oh I know honey. But you know what Gina says; while the Evil Queen is around, it's better to stick together. Remember?" Esme explained. Roland seemed to be paying attention as he promptly took her hand and walked happily beside her while Henry, to Esme's amazement, was walking relatively close to them both.

"Are we picking up Violet on the way Henry?" Esme asked.

"No, no. Just us. But I want to walk her home if that's okay?" Henry asked.

"Of course!" Esme longed to prod for more information about how things were going but she managed to stop herself; Henry would shut down and Esme was enjoying his calming company this morning. The walk was short as always and within moments they were at the school gates. As Esme kissed Roland's little head and waved to Henry as they both walked into school, she took a moment to enjoy the silence. There was no bickering. No pounding in Esme's head. No thoughts racing through her brain. It was peaceful. Just the breeze whooshing and some birds chirping as she stood.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Crap," Esme said as she struggled to grab her phone from her pocket and answer it; she still wasn't used to the foreign thing.

"Hello?" Esme says as she eventually finds the phone.

"Esme? It's mom. I'm taking Finlay to Granny's, you want to meet us there and we can grab some pie?"

"Ohh today is Friday so Granny baked cake so i'm in. See you there soon. Can I poof-"

"No! Esme all magic-" Regina interjected but Esme had heard the phrase all too often.

"Comes with a price. I know. Sorry. I'll be there in five." Esme said apologetically. She was so excited to finally be using her witchy powers that she sometimes forgot that the universe had a very delicate balance that she shouldn't really be messing with any more than she had to.

"Oh! Please tell Granny to-" but Regina was one step ahead of her daughter.

"Keep you some cake. Got it," Regina finished before she laughed she hung up. Esme smiled at the tiny little device and made her way towards Granny. Staring at the buildings in Storybrooke had always amazed her; they looked so perfect for things that had gone through so much. Regina and Esme had been hurled through the clock tower, Esme had destroyed the roof of the dress shop, practically every window in ever shop had been shattered at some point. Yet there they stood. Esme knew that Regina magically repaired them all but she still found it somewhat humbling that despite experiencing destruction, they reminded strong. She felt like she could relate to that.

Esme could never understand why, but the sight of granny's always comforted her. Perhaps it was because she knew that there was always someone in there if she needed anything, but really, she simply loved the odd, sarcastic old woman. As she walked through the door, the little bell rang and Esme was somewhat startled. Seeing Finlay standing in Granny's was like seeing a fish swim on land; he simply didn't belong there. He was a physical reminder of her time in Messene and the fear that she felt at having him in her home was immeasurable. He was an embodiment of a time and a place that Esme longed to forget about.

"Everything okay?" Esme asked. She felt a little guilty that she had left her mom to deal with Finlay but Esme had too many conflicting feelings to adequately deal with him on her own. On one hand she was elated that he was there and with her but on the other, she was furious that he had lied to her all these years and in amongst all of that she was terrified about what he was going to do when their four weeks passed.

"Finlay has stressed to me that the portal can only be opened from Messene and as it will not open for another month, we've agreed that he's going to stay here," Regina explained.

"Here? No can do. I'm all booked up with all these people from the land of untold stories," Granny shouted as she rushed food to one table and stacked plates from another.

"What? You don't have one little room?" Regina asked with the usual contempt in her voice.

"No can do, your highness," Granny said with deep sarcasm in her voice. Esme had come to accept that the two women simply wouldn't get on, but witnessing their interactions was never pleasant.

"Granny, please?"

"Honey i'm sorry but there really isn't anything that I can do. At least not today. With people reuniting with loved ones, things change everyday so if something changes, i'll give you a call okay?" Granny asked. Esme smiled and nodded, despite the fact that she wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do with Finlay. Esme looked at Finlay, who was looking far too smug for her liking, and then her mom.

"He should stay with us," Esme explained to Regina. Ultimately there was no other choice; Esme would never have him sleep on the street. Esme's intensions were compassionate, but Regina agreed for one reason alone.

"Until there is a room at Granny's. At least this way we'll know exactly what is going on," Regina said, making no effort to hide her contempt for both Finlay's general presence.

"Thank you," Finlay said. Regina said nothing; instead she glared at him for just a moment longer than she would have normally. She wanted him to know that it would take more than pleasantries to gain even an inkling of trust.

Regina led Finlay and Esme to a booth and it was there that they spent the next few hours. Three slices of chocolate cake, a pot of tea and hours of extensive discussion about boundaries later Regina felt somewhat more comfortable regarding the presence of Finlay in the house.

"Where would you like me to sleep?" Finlay asked after thanking Regina a ridiculous amount of times for her 'kindness'; Esme was fairly certain he was scared of her. Just as Regina was about to say something Esme unwittingly interjected.

"You can sleep in my bed I'll sleep on the floor" Esme said confidently. While to her the suggestion was unremarkable, the look on her mother's face was less impressed.

"No, I can't have that. I'm used to sleeping on the floor Esmerelda. You take your bed," Finlay explained.

"Esme is fine. And incase you have forgotten, I am equally as acquainted with the floor. Come on you'll be going back to your floor in a few weeks. You can take the bed."

When Esme was talking to Finlay, it didn't phase her to talk about things in Messene like sleeping on the floor or having to perform, but she also didn't fail to notice how uncomfortable her mother was when she mentioned it. That was exactly what Esme had been trying to avoid. To fill the brief moment of silence, Regina quickly began laying out the groundwork.

BOOM

"What the hell," Regina asked as Granny's door was flung open so forcefully that it almost came off its hinges. In strolled the Evil Queen- hand in hand with Gold.

"Well lookie here. Having some mother, daughter bonding are we?" The Queen cooed with a menacingly evil smile.

"How charming," said Rumple with his signature iciness. The Queen must have seen the horrified looks on both Regina and Esme's faces; something she seemed to revel.

"What? Regina you know you wanted this-" The queen cooed as she licked Gold's cheek.

"Make her stop," a disgusted Esme pleaded with Regina.

"What do you want me to do?" a perplexed Regina asked.

"I am talking!" The queen bellowed as she removed herself from Gold's grasp and took centre stage in the diner. Her words vibrated through Grannys. Once everyone had been stunned into silence, the Queen continued.

"Better. Esmerelda, I require your assistance," the queen stated rather plainly.

"Wh- You're kidding right?" Esme asked. The Queen scared Esme. Esme had never been sure if the queen regarded her as a daughter; but after the way she treated Henry, Esme wasn't sure it really mattered. The queen wasn't hindered by Regina's conscience or kindness. She was pure, unbridled hatred. She was poison.

"No, my dear. It's a mother's job to make sure that their children seek their full potential. You are powerful young woman; maybe even more powerful than me. With the right training, of course," the Queen explained.

"My mom has trained me-" Esme said in an attempt to gain some hold on the situation but she wasn't as successful as she had hoped.

"I am just as much your mother as she is. It was me that let you torture me just so you could build your seeing powers. It was me who taught you curses to defend yourself. Do you honestly think that that pitiful woman would have been able to do that? She wasn't strong enough, Esmerelda. So I stepped up. Me. Your mother-"

"You wouldn't have done any of that without Regina. Don't you see, she made you strong-" Esme implored but she knew that she was wasting her breath. The Queen was as glad to get rid of Regina as Regina was to get rid of her.

"She made me weak! And she is clearly having the same effect on you" The Queen screamed as she grew more and more irate at her daughter's insolence.

"Me dear-" Rumple explained as he attempted to intervene. However, he was abruptly dismissed and so poofed out of the situation almost immediately.

The Evil Queen strolled confidently towards Esme; something neither Regina nor Granny were happy about. Esme sprung to her feet, Regina lept to Esme's side, Granny grabbed her trusty shot gun and aimed it straight at the Evil Queen. The Queen noticed and within one second, a cackle erupted from her and magic propelled the gun in mid air; aiming it at Granny.

"No!" Esme screamed as she immediately cast a spell that hurled the gun away from Granny. The Queen laughed at Esme's horror until Regina propelled her through the air and out onto the street. Esme was shocked at the force with which the Queen landed; she was horrified when she saw the vengeful look on her face when she arose.

"Why you insufferable-" The Queen began but her words were meaningless; it was the curse that she hurled towards Regina that showed her true venom. Regina managed to avoid the curse, which subsequently hurtled into the forrest. It was within mere seconds that Esme was by her mothers side and together the two women faced the evil queen. Esme hurled a stunning spell towards the queen which put her down again, but it wouldn't last. Finlay instinctively accompanied her.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked him as she kept her gave firmly on her mother's alter ego.

"Being your back up," Finlay stated.

"Mom is my back up. Don't worry, this isn't our first rodeo," Esme explained as she watched the Queen slowly get to her feet.

"Why don't you kill her?" Finlay asked.

"Can't. She and mom and linked," Esme explained as she kept her gaze fixed firmly on the Queen.

"Then compel her."

"She can't. She and I have built up a tolerance," Regina explained.

"Esme go back inside with Finlay," Regina said but she knew that that wasn't going to happen.

"I've got you mom. I'm not going anywhere,"

"She won't kill me, but she can kill you,"

"But she won't. You heard her, she thinks that i'm as much her daughter as I am yours," Esme explained and with that, a curse was hurled towards them. Esme and Regina leapt into action and fought the Queen with as much fierceness as they could muster. Each and every one were hurled through the air or struck with a curse. However, when a killing curse missed Esme by mere inches, it was Regina who ended the conflict. She hurled a killing curse that screeched as it flew; the Queen's only option was to apparate. So she did. She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and didn't return.

"Mom!" an incensed Esme screamed as she clamoured to be beside her.

"Are you okay?" a terrified Regina asked as she moved the hair from Esme's face and held her face for just one moment.

"You almost killed her! Do you realise what would have happened if that had hit her? That would have killed you both mom! Both of you!"

"Shhhhh. I'm sorry. She just got so close to-" Regina said as she and her daughter clung together on the floor.

"But she didn't. Mom, you can't ever do that again okay?" Esme explained. In that second, Esme had never been more terrified. The curse was mere seconds from killing the queen; meaning that her mom could have just then. Half the town had gathered around what could only be described as a battle ground; all watched the three women fight. The one who was most amazed however was Finlay. He had seen Esme fight countless times before; he was well aware of her power. What he hadn't saw was someone fight so ferociously for her. Indeed, he and Axl would fight in place of her, but they had never fought for her, not the way that Regina had such done. The two woman fought for each other with such loyalty, they were like their own little army. Regina was willing to die simply to ensure that no harm would come to her daughter; that was a love Finlay had never seen before. As he watched them both hastily check the other, he was able to pinpoint the change that he had seen in Esme. Yes, she was stronger and her power had increased but the reason behind that wasn't practice; it was love. In Messene, death wasn't the worst option. But now, she had something to fight for. A life that was worth living.

"Are you okay honey?" Granny asked. Esme immediately got to her feet and gave the woman a hug.

"Am I okay? You got a shotgun pointed to your head!"

"You're bleeding," Regina said as she noticed a gash on Esme's arm.

"Oh, it's probably from the glass or something. It's nothing," Esme explained but Regina didn't listen. She took Esme's hand in hers and waved her free hand over Esme's forearm; immediately healing the wound.

"Wh- Mom? I thought you said all magic comes with a price?"

"It's a price i'm willing to pay," Regina said as she kissed the top of her daughters head and wrapped Esme's arm in hers.

"Let's go home. The boys should be home by now and I don't want them to worry," Regina explained.

"Sure thing. Granny, can you ask Emma if she can fix everything?" Esme asked, to which Granny nodded. She hadn't seen Emma in days.

Regina transported the three of them to the house where they met the boys and talked and chatted the entire evening. Esme and Regina cooked, the boys cleaned and Finlay flitted between them all. Events like today reminded everyone of how important family was; they were more than willing to revel in it for a few hours. While the family ate and played, Finlay sat back and simply watched it all. He had never seen Esme in a homely environment before and seeing how comfortable she was made him doubt himself. She would never return to Messene not only because she hated it there, but because she loved it here. Esme had almost entirely forgotten about Finlay until she noticed him looking rather sullen as he sat on the bottom of their staircase.

"Everything okay?" Esme asked as she sat down next to him.

"Oh. So you care now, do you?" Finlay mocked.

"That's not fair," Esme stated plainly, and Finlay knew that she was right.

"You're right. If your family don't mind, I think i'll go a walk. Get my bearings, as they say."

"They won't mind. You go. But come back quietly okay? I'll probably be asleep when you get back," Esme said. She knew that sometimes, Finlay just needed his own space. In Messene, Axl would accompany him and no matter what mood he was in, Axl would always help his brother relax; he would come back like a new man. She wasn't sure how things worked without Axl but she knew that she wouldn't help him and so with that, she returned to her family in the lounge. As Finlay left, he heard them laughing; like nothing had happened at all that day. He walked for quite some time in the darkness. He was used to the dark. He felt comfortable in it. He through about how Esme must feel. He felt ashamed that he hadn't anticipated her anger. Of course she was angry; if things had been different, he would have been just as hurt as she was. He thought about how different Esme seemed with her family. He had never seen her smile so bright as he had tonight. Was he truly supposed to rip her from her happiness to fulfil her destiny? As he pondered such questions, he felt it would be rude to evade Regina and Esme's hospitality. After-all, he had just about stopped Regina from interrogating him. With that thought in mind, Finlay returned to Regina's house. As opposed to laughter and music, he was greeted with silence. Esme had left him a note that stated he must lock the door and as he did so, a magical wave flowed across the entryway. Finlay stared in amazement.

As Finlay entered Esme's room, the silence that had filled the house was broken by an indistinguishable mumble. Finlay looked towards the end of the bed and noticed that Esme was fidgeting and mumbling. At first he thought it was comical, however after several moments passed Finlay grew concerned. She hadn't stopped; she was getting worse.

"Esme? Esme" Finlay said as he gently tried to waken her. It didn't work. He then tried to shake her awake however was forced to stop when her mumbles turned to indecipherable shouts. She was thrashing and had magic sparking from her fingertips. He tried everything; shaking her, holding her so that she didn't hit her head. Nothing worked. He was helpless and Esme was growing more ill by the second.

"Regina," Finlay remembered. He remembered how Regina had comforted her after her fight and prayed that it would work this time. With that, he lifted Esme up into his arms and used his strength to keep her there. He remembered the location of Regina's room and while he felt wholly uncomfortable, he had no other option. Thankfully, his friends mother kept her door ajar and so Finlay was able to immediately enter with Esme. Esme's voice woke Regina and the second she saw Esme, she knew exactly what to do. She sat upright on the bed and placed a pillow by her side.

"Set her on top of me," Regina ordered and a terrified Finlay willingly obeyed. After that, all Finlay could do was watch as Regina cradled Esme like a baby. She placed Esme's head in the crook between her neck and shoulder and wrapped her arms around her torso and legs. She 'sh'ed and spoke to Esme which calmed her somewhat, but Regina knew that she would have to channel her daughters power in order to make it bearable for her.

"I'm going to channel her magic. You need to get her some soda. Anything sugary," Regina demanded and once Finlay had left she began to ease her daughter's pain. In seconds, Regina felt what Esme had been feeling. Ice. Everything hurt due to the cold. She couldn't see what Esme was seeing, but she knew that wherever it was, she needed to get Esme out of it. To do that, she simply channeled her daughters power and calmed it from a horrendous blizzard to a small snow fall. She could feel Esme calm but she continued to keep her close.

"Is she okay?" Finlay asked as he gently set the huge glass of cola on Regina's bedside table.

"She will be," Regina muttered as she broke the bond she was using to channel Esme's magic and simply soothed her. This wasn't the first time that this had happened. It had happened three times since Esme came to Storybrooke; not once did Esme remember. Regina assumed that they were extremely powerful visions, but as they continued, they became more and more intense and Regina became confused. The first time, Regina lay on the floor with her daughter for hours before she eventually came out of it. The second time, Regina caught it before it truly started but this time? This was almost as bad as the first. Regina had no idea how to help or if she should tell Esme. But she would have to deal with that in the morning. For now, she wanted to watch her daughter sleep.

"You should get some sleep," Regina said to Finlay as she rested Esme's head on her chest and stroked her hair carefully.

"What was that? I've never seen her like that before," Finlay asked.

"I think its her visions. We can talk more in the morning. Right now I just want to take care of my daughter. Go up and get some sleep Finlay. Oh and don't tell the boys. They worry about their sister," Regina explained. Finlay simply nodded and returned to Esme's bed. As he drifted to sleep, he was left thinking not of Esme's pain but of the life that Esme had here. She would never have had that in Messene. This home. Her family. None of it. He had made the right decision all those years ago, that much was clear. But was what he was doing now right?


	9. Chapter 9

Regina tentatively opened the door to her bedroom. Careful not to wake her daughter, she peeped in before retreating to the hallway once more. It had been four days and Esme still hadn't recovered; this was the longest it had taken for her to feel back to normal. Esme's visions were growing in intensity and Regina was powerless to help it. Should she tell Esme? As far as Esme was concerned, she had a concussion from their fight with the Evil Queen but such coincidences wouldn't happen again and Regina simply wouldn't be able to avoid the topic again. But how could she worry her? She still hadn't gotten in full control of her magic since the sparks began emitting from her hands, so how could Regina knowingly burden her daughter with yet more magical troubles. Perhaps her being unaware was a blessing.

"Mom?" Regina heard Esme call. Regina promptly re-entered the room and found Esme had turned the lamp on and was now sitting up in the bed, propped up by two pillows.

"You okay honey?" Regina said as she sat beside her on the bed. Esme was a much better colour than she was during the vision itself, but she still hadn't regained her usual pallor.

"Yeah. I was hoping to maybe get up for a while? Lovely as your bedroom is, I think i'm getting cabin fever being in here for days," Esme explained as she very slowly began to move before Regina could disagree. When she tried to move yesterday, she felt like every ounce of energy that her body possessed had been sucked out of her, and so she was particularly careful to take her time and prevent any dizziness from returning. Regina was by her side within seconds, offering Esme her arm for support, which she took gladly. As Esme stood, she felt weak but stable and was able to walk to the couch without any catastrophes.

"How you feeling?" Regina asked as she wrapped her daughter up in a large knit blanket.

"Okay. Would you mind if I had some sugary-"

"Tea. It's already brewing on the stove," Regina said with a smile as she continued fussed over Esme, making sure that she was all covered by the blanket and that her pillows were fluffed and supported her properly.

"How do you do that? Maybe I get my seeing powers from you after-all," Esme laughed.

"That's not a witch thing honey. It's a mom thing," Regina explained. She kissed Esme on the head before heading towards the kitchen to make Esme her tea and it was there that she noticed Finlay had left a note. Following Esme's episode a few nights ago, Finlay thought it best to move to Granny's as soon as there was room available, which, coincidentally, was the next day; he felt the stress of his return had brought on her vision and when Regina couldn't prove that it hadn't, he left immediately. However, he had checked on her once a day for the last three days and offered to stay with her should Regina have to leave and while Regina would never leave Esme alone in his presence, the offer did ease her distrust somewhat. He was truly terrified when he saw her writhing in pain, much like Henry had been the first time he saw Esme experience it, and so his story of the two of them being like brother and sister seemed to hold true. That did not mean, however, that Regina would entrust him with her daughters life. No. Regina's children, all three of them, were what she focused on after Robin's death and she would never allow any harm to come to them. She couldn't bear it. So, for the next few hours Esme and her mom lay on the couch, ate whatever food Esme had a fancy for and watched movies. Eventually, however, their day of chilling had to end, and theirs ended when the boys came back from school. They had gone to Snow's for dinner but it was getting dark and Roland hated the dark.

"Sissy! You're out of bed!" Roland screamed as he abandoned his rucksack and ran to the couch beside her. He was running so speedily towards her, he practically landed on Esme when he reached her but Esme didn't mind; he squeezed her so tight that Esme's heart melted. Henry wasn't too far behind little Roland and soon, Esme was in the middle of a very firm hug with both of her brothers.

"Careful with your sister boys!" Regina giggled as she kissed her sons on the head.

"Gina, can sissy please read me my story tonight?" Roland said as he moved his arms from Esme's neck to Regina's waist.

"Why that's a great idea sweetheart. If she's feeling up to getting upstairs?" Regina said as she looked to Esme. Esme nodded.

"Sure. Anyway, i've got this big strong teenager who can help me if I need it," Esme teased as she wrapped her arm around Henry who playfully nudged her away. As Esme walked up the stairs, arm-in-arm with Henry, Regina began to tidy. While she washed the dishes and cleaned the mess that she and Esme had created, she heard the front door knock.

"Mom!" her children chorused from upstairs

"I've got it!" Regina laughed.

Once she opened the door, there was nothing. A large, white feather lay delicately on the mat but other than that, nobody was there. Regina was on-guard: after all, she had no shortage of enemies these days.

"Hello?" Regina called. She was half expecting the Evil Queen to emerge from the shadows or for Zelena to poof into the light but there were no such entrances and so after a few moments of scanning the darkness, Regina relented and shut the door. As she turned to return to the kitchen, she saw Henry descending the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Regina asked but Henry simply hugged her. It was the first time he had hugged her willingly in months. Regina knew something was wrong with her son but Henry was a teenager now, and so she had learned that she needed to approach things differently with him. So, instead of prying, she simply hugged him and allowed his head to rest on her shoulder for as long as he needed.

"Is it her visions?" Henry asked.

"What?"

"Is it her visions that make her so weak? Mom, she could barely get upstairs-"

"Esme? Oh honey, she will be fine," Regina explained. She knew that he was worried and he had every right to be - Esme had been particularly fragile these last few days - but she didn't want Henry to worry.

"You don't know that-"

"Yes. I do. Honey, there is no way that I will let anything happen to her. Okay? Not ever. We lost her once. That's not happening again," Regina explained as she held Henry's face in her hand and looked him in the eye.

"You can't control everything though Mom."

"Henry? What aren't you telling me?" Regina asked but Henry simply averted his gaze and it was then that it clicked with Regina. Henry and Esme had gone to read some books about Esme's powers last week; he must have read the same thing that Regina had about the seer.

"Those books, the ones in Esme's room. Did you read them?" and she knew by the look in Henry's eyes that he had.

"Honey, those books are about history and if you or I know anything about history is that it is to be learned from, not repeated. Just because the other seers couldn't handle their powers doesn't mean that your sister can't."

"I know but- All of them mom. All of them died young. Esme is around the same age as they were-"

"Henry look at me. Your sister is not going to die. She is just struggling to deal with her powers that's all. But we will practice and she will get stronger okay? You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"You promise?"

"Promise," Regina said and with that, she hoped that she had appeased Henry. Even a little.

"Now get to bed. You've got school in the morning," Regina said. Henry kissed her cheek and returned to his room and in the silence of a sleeping house, Regina's mind started to race once more. There was a pattern emerging with the visions; the ones that she had when she was awake affected her less than they usually did, yet the ones that infected her sleep grew more serious. Yet Regina had no idea what was causing the change. With her eyes growing heavy and her heart full of worry, Regina felt like she was ready for today to be over and decided to go to bed. As she tossed and turned in her bed, she tried desperately to find the source of Esme's problem but before she could, sleep overcame her and she drifted off into darkness.

The next morning Regina was awoken from her slumber by a particularly loud thump on the door.

"What in the hell-" Regina grumbled as the light from the morning pierced through the window and made her eyes sting. When she swung open the door, Finlay stood in the doorway.

"Good morning- Oh i'm so sorry. Did I wake you?" Finlay exclaimed as he noticed the sleepy, slightly angry look on Regina's face

"What time is it?" Regina groaned.

"It's 5.30 Ms Mills. I have agreed to aid Granny while Esme is unwell and so I thought I could drop off some food before I begin my… umm… shift?" Finlay still was not accustomed to the terms used in Storybrooke.

"Oh. Umm, well that was nice. You better come in then," Regina said as she opened the door to allow Finlay through.

"Fin?" Esme said as she wrapped her robe around her while she walked down the stairs.

"Good morning," Finlay replied politely. Too politely. Esme couldn't help but smile because while Finlay was by no means rude, she was convinced that Finlay was on his best behaviour as he was scared of Regina.

"Good- Fin you almost took the door off its hinges!" Esme laughed.

"Did I? I'm sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength," Finlay explained and Esme could only laugh.

"How are you feeling today honey?" Regina asked.

"Better actually, yeah. I feel pretty normal. Although I did fall asleep with Roland at 8pm last night so the 9 hours of sleep probably helped," Esme said as she went to hug her mom. Regina returned her daughter's hug and kissed her on the head before offering to make everyone, including Finlay, some breakfast. As Regina was in the kitchen, Esme and Finlay sat on the couch.

"You look much better now, Ez," Finlay said.

"Thanks. I really do feel fine now. Must have been a hell of a concussion," Esme explained, to which Finlay realised that Regina must not have told her daughter about it being a vision.

"Quite. That woman, the Queen. She is identical to your mother-"

"Fin, that's a long and very complicated story," Esme laughed. She wouldn't even know where to begin.

"Then why don't you show me."

"What?"

"You're the seer. It is said that the seer can show others what she sees, be it memories or visions," Finlay tried to explain but Esme was well aware of her power.

"No, I know. But I can't do that. I've only ever been able to do it with my mom and even then it was because we channeled one another; you don't have magic for me to draw on."

"Try."

"Why?"

"I'm curious to see how your powers have developed in my absence. That's all," Finlay explained. "Not now Fin. I'm not strong enough, mentally I mean. Maybe in a few days okay?" Esme asked and was relieved when Finlay simply nodded in agreement. The last time she had shared a vision was whenever she and Regina were in Messene and she wasn't entirely sure how she did it then either.

"So how are you feeling?" Esme asked.

"What do you mean?" a confused Finlay asked.

"Your training. Come on Fin, we trained 6 hours a day everyday back in Messene. Even I struggled getting to a normal way life and that was years ago so I can only imagine how you must be feeling."

"I feel fine," Finlay lied. In truth, he felt frustrated. He felt like he could run the entire boundary of Storybrooke ten times over and still have enough energy to help the dwarves in the mines.

"Oh come on! You're not even a little bit bored?" Esme asked and she knew just by looking at him that he was. She smiled, and Finlay quickly joined her; he laughed at how pleased she was with herself at deducing his frustration.

"Tell you what; once I get the boys to school, we can spar."

"Who? Us?" a surprised Finlay exclaimed.

"Yeah! Why do you seem so shocked?" Esme laughed.

"I just- I didn't think you enjoyed that," Finlay explained.

"Well, the last few days have been kind of crappy and I have a good deal of anger to work through, maybe it's not the worst idea. Anyway, you said you wanted to spend time with me before you went back; why not enjoy the very few slightly enjoyable parts of Messene?" Esme laughed.

"You enjoyed getting beaten?" Finlay teased.

"I'll let you know when that actually happens Fin," Esme bit back and for the first time since Finlay's return, Esme actually felt comfortable with him.

"Breakfast!" Regina called from the kitchen and, as if by magic, Henry and Roland came hurtling down the stairs and happily awaited their food. All six of them sat and ate Regina's pancakes; Regina had even made enough for Finlay. Breakfast never lasted very long in the Mills household as Esme and the boys were rarely up in time to make it last any longer than ten minutes and this morning was no exception. With twenty minutes to get ready and out the door, Esme and her brothers hurried upstairs, got changed and were out the door with moments to spare. Esme knew that her mom had agreed to help Emma try to break the curse that the Evil Queen had put her parents under and so once she had explained to her brothers that they were to meet her at Granny's after school, she and Finlay went to the forrest. It was there that the two of them duelled. Vowing not to use their magic, Esme was somewhat relieved to only be armed with a sword. She hadn't duelled since Messene, so she felt an odd sense of nostalgia; it felt oddly reassuring to have the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she jumped, lunged and ran. Whilst both Finlay knew that one would never harm the other, they were both more than happy to practice until they were both simply too exhausted to continue.

"Fin! Its almost 4! We're going to have to apparate to the cafe; Roland gets freaked out if we're late," Esme said as she realised that they had been duelling all day.

"Appa-what?"

"Apparate! It's a cool trick mom taught me. Just don't tell her!" Esme said and with that she grab Finlay's wrist and poofed them to the cafe. They landed mere inches away from Regina.

"Esmerelda!" an astounded Regina exclaimed. She had lost count of how many times she had told Esme not to use magic; she told her that it was because all magic came with a price but in truth, she was concerned about the effect that such constant use of magic would have on her daughter. Esme's magic was unpredictable and to subject her to any more magical turmoil would be cruel.

"Oh come on," Esme muttered. There was the whole town of Storybrooke, yet Regina was at Granny's? Regina didn't even like granny, Esme thought.

"What was that?" Regina questioned.

"Nothing? I'm sorry I just didn't want to be late! We duelled a little more than we had planned and you know how Roland gets when we're late-"

"Then you should really try not to be late," Regina said but with a slight smile and it was that smile that assured Esme that she was fine.

"Oh come on. You're can't stay mad at your long lost, beloved daughter can you?" Esme teased as she put her arms around Regina waist and playfully rested her head on Regina's shoulder. Regina patted her daughters arm and the two laughed off Esme's misbehaviour.

"Did you guys find a way to help your parents Emma?" Esme asked as she unwrapped herself from her mom's grip.

"Not yet," was all Emma said but Esme could see the despair in her eyes. It must be awful for her; her parents being there but not really being there.

"I'm sorry," was all Esme could think to say. There simply weren't enough words that could help.

"Not your fault," Emma said but she looked grateful for Esme's attempt to comfort her. Once Emma had moved on to sit beside her father, Henry and Roland barged through the doors.

"Mom! Did you hear?" Henry explained as he let go of Roland's hand to allow him to hurl himself at a smiling Esme.

"Hear what?" Regina asked.

"Rumple. He and Belle's son has been taken and he's looking for Esme. Didn't you hear him at the house?" Henry asked.

"I wasn't in and Esme was out. Why exactly is he looking for Esme?" a concerned Regina asked.

"I don't know. I just heard he was at the house," Henry said as he sat down at a both, apparently unconcerned.

"Oh the joy of high-school," Regina muttered. Esme looked at her mother, concerned as to why the Dark One would want her.

"There's nothing to worry about honey," Regina explained. Both she and Esme knew that that was a lie, but Esme was appreciative for the effort.

"Go sit down. I'll order us some dinner here," Regina said, after which everyone sits down. Finlay somewhat winced as he sat down.

"You okay?" Esme asked.

"Oh i'm fine," Finlay said defiantly.

"What happened you?" Henry asked as he noticed a a huge, dark bruise beginning to emerge on Finlay's arm.

"Oh. That was your beloved sister!" Finlay teased but it made Esme somewhat uncomfortable. Finlay loved boasting and so he thought that by praising Esme's victory, he was doing something nice. But Esme didn't want her brothers to see her as that soldier. She wanted them to realise that she was strong, yes but she didn't want them to think that she enjoyed hurting people.

"Sissy did that?" a confused Roland asked.

"No. Honey we were only practice fighting," Esme explained as she gave Finlay a look that quite clearly told him to shut up. He did not.

"Practice? Esme that was like old times! Remember how in Messene we would do that all day everyday. Granted we loved it so much because it was the only time we were allowed out of the cell-"

"Finlay stop-"

"Come on! You were smiling the whole time. You remember the time we fought that army on the south of the island? You totally crushed-"

"Finlay stop!" Esme shouted and while she was successful in getting Finlay to be quiet, she inadvertently silenced the entire cafe with her ferocity.

"Ez. Everything okay?" Henry asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Oh yeah. You know I don't like it when he starts talking about Messene, that's all. I'm just going to get some air. Little knight, want to go for a walk?" a somewhat embarrassed Esme asked and with that, Roland jumped onto his sisters back and the two exited the cafe. Henry, however, stayed with Finlay. The two had avoided any direct communication since Finlay's arrival, however Finlay's relationship with Esme intrigued Henry. She seemed both comfortable with him as well as suspicious of him. She laughed with him yet she seemed to disagree with him on almost everything. More importantly, however, Esme had never been upfront about what happened in Messene, yet with her magic becoming more and more erratic, Henry hoped that perhaps Finlay would have the answer. While Henry began some small-talk, it didn't take long before he asked Finlay what happened to Esme in Messene.

"I don't think your sister wants me to talk about Messene," a dubious Finlay stated.

"Please? I want to help her, but it's like there's this whole other side of her that she just doesn't want us to see. Maybe once she's free of those secrets, she can stop worrying," Henry explained. Finlay knew understood that it must be difficult for Henry and saw that he was genuine but he felt terrible betraying Esme's trust. Ultimately, he knew that Henry was right. If Esme was losing control of her powers, having one less thing to worry about couldn't hurt.

"You won't tell Esme?" Finlay questioned.

"I won't."

Finlay explains that Esme had it worse than either he or Axl because she refused. She refused to do the bidding of the Deans; she had always felt that power wasn't evil or good, it was the person who held that power that made that distinction. She would be good. She gave in once but the effect that had on her was unbearable to watch. She once tortured a woman the Deans had told her was a dark-magic witch. They claimed that she had killed a herd of hippogriffs; a sin in Messene for they were the messengers of the Deans. Esme had always claimed that she truly thought that the witch was evil, but Finlay always presumed that really she was just exhausted from sleep and food deprivation. Afterwards, Esme couldn't keep any food down for days. The Dean's guards had to move her to Finlay and Axl's cell so that they could watch her.

"We have no idea where she found her strength but she did and she slowly got better. From then on, she took any punishment the Deans imposed upon her with grace for she knew that she could live with scars; she couldn't live with blood on her hands."

"Finlay, is my sister in danger?"

"From me? No. Never"

"What about from the people you work for?"

"Henry, I fear that your sister will aways be in danger. But I promise you that she will never come to any danger when i'm here."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Honestly, because my brother and I owe her our lives. Esme would rather have died than give in to the Deans, especially after learning that she sent an innocent woman insane, but Axl and I? We needed her. Her smile was rare but dazzling and it was the single thing that reminded us both of happiness. Without her there to keep us both sane, we would both have died. And so we did anything and everything we could to make sure she survived so that we could too. And I will continue to do that," Finlay explained.

"Soo….You love her?" Henry asked.

"I do. Very much. But not in the way that you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I worry you think that i'm in love with her. I can assure you that I am not. But I do love her. Just as much as you do."

"So you love her, like a sister?"

"Of sorts yes. I have experienced life without her and one thing that has been made abundantly clear during my time here is that my life is better when Esme is in it. I don't view her with any romantic notions, but I can assure you that I am as devoted to her as you are. I have already let her down once; all I want to do is make sure that she is safe, loved and happy. She is my oldest, greatest friend and after seeing how happy you all make her, I will fight to keep her here. I won't take her from you."

"You looked after her when we couldn't. Thank you," Henry explained and held out his hand to shake Finlay's.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom? Mom! Where's my bow and arrow?" Esme called downstairs as she hunted for the gift her father had given her many months ago.

"You're what?" Regina called back up the stairs to where her daughter was scurrying around upstairs.

"Bow and arrow!" Esme called but it was useless, Regina didn't hear her and it was highly unlikely that anyone would remember where it was. She hadn't used it in months and the main reason for that was that it was the one thing that she and her father had been able to do together. Just the two of them. Esme felt like it was some obscure kind of betrayal but recently she had been starting to feel like perhaps it was time to embrace her father's memory. So she thought that maybe Robin would have wanted her to keep up that tradition with Roland and while Henry was away with Emma for the weekend and Regina was still helping the Charmings, Esme thought that she should take the opportunity to spend some quality time with her brother when it came.

"Sissy! Are you ready?" Roland asked as he ran excitedly into her room.

"Almost sweetie, i just need to find my bow. You have yours already?" Esme asked but as she looked at her delighted little brother, she saw that he had both his bow and hers in his little hands.

"Oh you have them! Do you know where the arrows are bud?" Esme asked, giggling somewhat at the fact that Esme's bow was almost taller than Roland himself.

"Yeah. Gina put them by the door for us," Roland explained happily.

"Awesome. Let's go then!" Esme exclaimed before Roland immediately seized her hand and practically dragged her downstairs. Esme felt somewhat melancholy about the whole experience but she realised that her main problem was timidity about Roland's questions about Robins death. Regina always handled them amazingly well, but Esme had never had to deal with one when it was just her.

"Mom! Roland and I are heading out!" Esme called but Regina was beside them in seconds.

"Okay. Have fun!" Regina said as she zipped up Roland's coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"And you," Regina said, addressing Esme solely.

"Be careful! We don't know anything about this Gideon guy," Regina explained and while Regina could occasionally be somewhat overprotective, this fact was true. There had been talk that he had been with Rumple and Belle for a couple of days now but nobody had seen any of the dark family since then rumours began; the whole town was on high alert.

"I will. Is Finlay helping you guys today?" Esme asked.

"Yes. I thought his strength would come in useful and frankly, i thought you could maybe do with a little break," Regina explained. Finlay had been here for one week and while Regina was certain that both he and Esme were glad to see one another again, Esme confided in her that she had been struggling. She didn't know how to trust him and she didn't know how to forgive him for everything. He was her family before Regina was, and Regina understood his importance in Esme's life, but she also didn't want to place any extra pressure or stress on her daughter when she was already dealing with so much.

"Oh. Mom, honestly, i think i just blew things out of proportion the other night-"

"Go enjoy your day. We can talk about it when you get home and we get Roland to bed," Regina explained. After this, she kissed her daughter on the cheek, kissed Roland on the head and watched as they set off towards the forrest.

"Sissy. When do we get to see baby Robyn again?" Roland asked in the typical, innocent manner of a child.

"Oh. Ummm, i don't know honey. Zelena isn't being very nice right now so i think that we just have to wait until she realises that Robin needs us."

"How long do you think that'll take. Don't you think she misses us?" Roland asked inquisitively.

"I'm sure she does, little knight," Esme explained as she put her arm around her.

"Did you miss us when you were away?" Roland asked and Esme was somewhat taken aback. Of course, Roland didn't understand the context behind his question but this is one thing that she had been worried about from the moment Finlay arrived. Not only had Henry already began asking questions about Esme's time in Messene, she had noticed that Regina and Roland were also gaining an increased inquisitiveness and Esme just didn't want her family knowing. With her brothers, she didn't want them to look at her any differently. She didn't feel like she was the same person in Storybrooke as she was in Messene. Back there she was a warrior, a soldier; she was forced to be ruthless and was trained in combat. In Storybrooke, she felt like her true self. She could have the simple life that she had always craved along with the family she had longed for. Storybrooke was her home and she wanted them to see her for who she is instead of who she was. But with Regina, she was terrified that Regina would blame herself. Her life in Messene was not pleasant and she knew that, as a mother, Regina would feel guilt about not protecting her from it. Esme would never want to put that on her Mom; she had never blamed her, at least not after learning what had happened to her.

*"You know honey, when i was in Messene, i didn't know about you or Henry or Mom or Dad," Esme explained but she wasn't exactly sure where she was going with it. How were you meant to explain to a child that the people who had imprisoned you never mentioned a family so you always assumed that you didn't have one.

"So you were all alone?" Roland asked and when Esme looked down and saw the sad expression on his little face, her heart sank.

"No! No, sweetie I saw a lot of people. But it is a lot better being here with you guys," Esme explained and hoped that Roland didn't follow up with anything else.

"Because we are your family," Roland exclaimed.

"Yeah! And family is super important, right?" Esme explained.

"Yeah! Daddy always said that family is the most important thing. Ever!" Roland screamed as he ran into the forrest that they had now reached.

"He did! Now do you remember what else dad told you? About using out bow and arrows?" Esme asked as she positioned Roland's bow and arrow correctly around him then did the same for herself.

"I think so. Where will we hit?" Roland asked.

"Umm. What about that tree?" Esme asked as she pointed to the largest tree that was relatively close to them both. Once Roland had nodded, she walked towards the tree and used red spray paint to mark it with five circles, all of which enveloped one another.

"Okay bud you ready? Grab your arrow - good - now pull…. yeah… you've got it little knight!" Esme said as she watched him hit the outer ring on the tree. Se couldn't help but laugh at how elated Roland was and while the action of firing an arrow seemed somewhat mature, his reaction to hitting the target reminded her of his young age. As it was Esme's turn, Esme realised that she hadn't actually fired an arrow since her fathers death. For months it had felt like she was betraying him by doing something that the two were meant to do together, but as Roland grew and his grief began to release its incessant, horrifying grip on him, Esme realised that in contrast to Roland's celebration of his fathers life, her way of dealing with his death was to try and forget about him. She refused to do anything that the two had done together, she didn't read any of the books he had given her or wear the perfume he had bought for her because that would remind her of the loss. She knew that this was wrong but everyone dealt with grief differently and this was her way; but whenever her little brothers started emulating her, she realised her folly. Both Henry and Roland simply stopped talking about him or asking questions about him and the name Robin slowly turned into an unacceptable word in the Hood-Mills household. So Regina's fairly desire to stop pushing Robin into an abyss and remember the life that he lived inspired Esme to do the same; he had always wanted his children to be close and by doing something that the two had done together, it was one way in which they could feel close to him and Esme would never want her own personal feelings to jeopardise Roland's grieving process. Anyway, Esme was quite enjoying using her bow and arrow again.

"Wow! Sissy you're good!" Roland exclaimed as Esme shot an arrow mere centimetres to the left of the centre of their target.

"Thanks little knight!' Esme exclaimed and the two enjoyed hours of target practice. The relaxed glow of the morning sunshine gradually evolved into a bright ball of light that signified midday. As they siblings talked and shot their arrows, Esme could see that Roland was beginning to lose interest in the tall tree.

"One more? Just so i can try hit the centre?" Esme asked, all too aware that Roland only ever went one hour before complaining of hunger, exhaustion or boredom.

"That sounds okay sissy," Roland explained happily as he took aim at hit his usual spot on the target. However, when Esme went to do the same, she felt a gentle nudge. As if someone had placed both of their hands on her shoulders and moved her sightly towards the right, but as she lowered her bow turned around, the only person that was there was a bemused and rather bored Roland; he was nowhere near tall enough. A shiver rushed from Esme's head to her toes.

"Don't you want to take the shot Ez?" Roland asked. Esme smiled and nodded, however the uncertain feeling that had took hold of her mere moments ago remained. She raised her bow once more, drew back her arrow and aimed once more. Yet again, she felt a gentle nudge, forcing her to move her target to the right somewhat. This time, however, she simply let go of the arrow: it landed right in the centre of the target.

"You did it!" Roland screamed as he jumped at Esme but she struggled to catch the growing young man.

"I did! Let's go get some lunch shall we?" Esme asked as she scrambled to collect their arrows from the tree, hoping to move before she saw whoever it was that nudged her. However her haste and worry were ill-placed because the moment that she reached the tree, she heard a voice. His voice.

 _"_ _Esme? Esme. You will need to run."_

Esme whirled around to Roland, hoping with every bone in her body that he heard their father too, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Roland? Roland!" Esme screamed. She had taken her eyes off him for one minute. He couldn't just disappear. But as Esme searched around the general area of where they had spent their morning, that is exactly what had happened. Esme's mind began to race. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening, she thought. As she searched their temporary playground, she immediately picked up one of her brothers arrow and enchanted it. It took her a couple of attempts but on her third try the arrow began to float in the air and move effortlessly in the sky; she assumed that her locator spell had worked. She followed the arrow the whole way to the road and it was there that the spell stopped: Roland stood at the edge of the town.

"Roland!" Esme called with a mixture of relief and fury in her voice.

"Sissy?"

"Where the hell were you? I told you do not go anywhere without telling me!" Esme explained as she wrapped very confused Roland up in her arms, an action that was more for her than him.

"I'm sorry. I just forgot," Roland explained and as he did so, Esme's heart broke somewhat. She didn't want him to be scared all the time but she wanted him to be safe and with the Evil Queen, Zelena and possibly even Finlay, Esme wasn't sure how best to protect her family.

"Oh. Roland i'm sorry, it's okay. I shouldn't have reacted so badly. We're okay, little knight?" Esme asked as she lowered herself down to eye level with her brother.

"Mhhmm!" Roland explained dismissively, although he didn't seem to be entirely certain about what Esme was apologising for. Esme gathered the arrows and took Roland's hand into hers as they walked towards Granny's. As they walked, Esme engaged in a conversation that one could only participate in with a child; stories full of imagination and blissful ignorance of the trials and worries of adulthood. Along with the simplicity of the varying colours of green presented in the forrest and the fresh air, Esme enjoyed every moment of their morning. As they neared the town, however, peacefulness was replaces in a manner that happened only in Storybrooke.

"No! You mustn't hurt him!" screamed Belle as she threw herself in front of a man that Esme simply didn't recognise. As they walked closer towards them, she saw that almost the entirety of the town was standing united against Belle and the man; only Rumple was somewhat in the middle.

"If he is Gideon, Belle, he's the one who kills me!" Emma explained, brandishing her sword towards the man as she did so.

"How could he kill you? Emma, think about it! He was just a baby when he left not even a week ago!" Belle pleaded, protectively grabbing her supposed son's hand as she fought to defend him. David, Emma, Snow and Killian however were not so convinced by his innocence and their instincts were somewhat justified when Gideon used dark magic, albeit inadvertently; as Emma and her family moved towards him, he pleaded with them to stop yet when they continued, he raised his hand in defence of himself and his mother and the magic emitted from it. The magic harmed nobody, Esme wasn't even sure if it was an actual spell, but the darkness of the enchantment terrified the rest of the town. They began to circle the man, and as they did so, his magic began to spark, much like hers had and it was then that Esme could see the man wasn't evil, even if he did come from the Dark One. He had no control over the magic he was using. Nevertheless, that didn't make it any less dangerous, so when one of his curses came hurling towards Esme and Roland, she was quick to grab her brother and 'poof' her brother to safety. Once safely inside the Charmings house with Roland, Esme explained to her brothers that they needed to stay here while Esme helped with something. Roland was easily distracted but Henry had been insisting more and more about becoming more involved in things.

"But I can help," Henry exaggerated.

"I have no doubt about that! But this man's magic is unpredictable and right now i need you to look after Roland. Please?" Esme begged and Henry very reluctantly, and grumpily, agreed. Once the two had gone upstairs, Esme poofed her way to Regina who was in the crowd. As she appeared, she saw that Regina was upfront with Emma, trying to deflect the curses. However, when one whirled past Esme, missing only by inches, Esme saw rage overcome her mother.

"No! Mom, he could be innocent!" Esme explained as she desperately grabbed her mom's arm.

"He isn't. I saw him-" Emma began but Esme was quick

"In a vision, I know. But Emma, visions change. There isn't one set destiny. Events and people change depending on the decisions that they make and because of that so does their fate. You can't imprison or kill someone based on one vision!" Esme tried to explain but she could sense that she was fighting a losing battle. Not only did she have to convince Emma, she had to convince the rest of her family and that didn't seem particularly likely.

"Emma please. Look at him! He has no control over that magic. The person in your vision had a sword. If he could kill you with magic why would he use a sword?" Esme asked as she edged to the front of the mob that had transcended upon the square, towards Emma and her mom.

"It is him. His cloak," Emma stated defiantly.

"You can't condemn an innocent man based on one vision. Believe me, I know that better than anyone," Esme explained.

She could see that Emma was wavering however just as Esme was about to take Emma's sword, she was knocked to the ground by Killian who lunged dramatically towards Gideon. Gideon shoved Belle out of the path of Killian's hook mere seconds before it could have been disastrous. Killian landed on Gideon's chest and punched him before raising his hook high in the air. Rumple, who had been relatively useless until this point immediately sprung into action and quickly hurled Killian high into the air.

"No!" Emma screamed before using her magic to gently lower him to the ground. Finlay and Regina quickly came to Esme's side but she was fine; she was merely surprised at how events had escalated. Gideon's magic, however grew in intensity and it began behaving erratically; having evolved from mere sparks to indistinguishable curses as he lay recovering on the ground.

"Mom what is that?" Esme asked as she watched Gideon get to his feet and regain his breath.

"I have no idea. I've never seen magic like that before," Regina explained as she held her daughter's hand protectively.

"Enough!" Belle called as the mob began to get rowdy. Immediately, the town listened.

"Esme is right. How can you stand there, people who are meant to be my friends, and condemn my child. My son! You call yourself heroes yet you're willing to imprison my son, or worse, based on an image of a man that Emma doesn't even see? You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" Belle said as she instinctively checked her son over. As she did so, Gideon seemed to talk to her and after a few moments of muttering, Belle looked confusedly at the crowd.

"Esme?" Belle asked.

"Yeah?"

"He… he wants to talk to you. You and Regina," Belle explained.

"Over my dead body," Regina stated as she stepped protectively in-front of her daughter.

"The seer," Gideon stated, and while she was scared, this intrigued Esme.

"You know me?" Esme asked.

"I know of you yes. You are quite famous where I come from," Gideon explained however as he did so, Esme could feel Finlay's grip on her arm tighten.

"Why is that?" Esme asked. She noticed that as she spoke, Gideon's magic seemed to calm down; the magic that was once frantically flying around Storybrooke returned to some dull sparks radiating from his hands. It was for this reason that Esme began to walk towards him, much to the annoyance and resistance of her mother and Finlay. Though Regina knew that her brothers were safe there was still half a town of potential victims that Esme felt obliged to protect in the absence of a Charming that was rational. So, in order to calm the situation, Esme walked slowly towards Gideon, who was still stood behind Belle. Slowly. Calmly.

"You escaped, little seer," Gideon said however the second he said it, Esme could feel a force rush past her. She didn't have to look to see who it was. Little seer. Little seer was what Finlay and Axl had called her. They and they alone had known about it and Esme knew that Finlay would take this as indication of a conspiracy. Danger. He was many things but his biggest flaw was his inability to think before he acted.

"Finlay no!" Esme screamed but it was too late. In his attempt to protect Esme from what he perceived as a threat, Finlay hurled himself towards Gideon. But his strength was little use against the curse that Gideon used in an attempt to protect himself and once it hit him, Finlay dropped to the ground with such force, his head smashed horrendously against the ground.

"No! No! What did you do? Gideon!" Esme screamed as she rushed to Finlay. The veins in his head were sooty, a symptom that darkened Finlay's face to a horrifying dark grey. Esme searched desperately for a pulse but her hands were shaking so violently that it was useless.

"Mom? Mom!" Esme screamed, overcome by helplessness. Regina ran to her daughter immediately, ignoring Gideon fleeing down the street.

"It's okay honey. Everything is okay," Regina promised as she knelt beside a seemingly lifeless Finlay. As a rather distraught Esme clung to her waist, Regina used her free hand to search for Finlay's pulse. As she did so, she hoped desperately that he had one; her daughter had already experienced immense grief and she didn't want her to deal with any more.

"Mom you have to fix it-" Esme pleaded.

"I will. Honey, i promise," Regina promised. And so she did. Finlay's pulse was strong but the spell must have been charged with a particularly strong electrical charge and his body was effectively fried.

"Charmings, Belle; go after Gideon but make sure you do so calmly. Your mob mentality hasn't exactly helped things so far," Regina demanded.

"You and I are going to bring Finlay to the hospital," Regina said as she rested her hand on the chest on the young man, waiting for Esme to do so so that they could both apparate.

"What? Is that going to help-"

"Esme we can't meddle with life and death. You know that. But he has a pulse and medicine has its own kind of magic. Trust me honey," Regina explained and once she had, Esme rested her hand on top of her mothers and before she knew it, they were both in the hospital waiting room. Within minutes, Finlay was placed on a gurney and wheeled immediately into a room that neither Regina nor Esme were permitted to enter.

"Mom, thank you," Esme said as she wrapped herself up in her mothers arms and watched as four nurses attached wires to Finlay and multiple vials of drew blood.

"I'm your mom honey," Regina stated simply; Esme squeezed her all the tighter for it.


End file.
